Royal Romance
by Fiery Keys
Summary: He ran his eyes over the crowd and then paused. A young girl was standing in the middle. She had long, wavy blonde hair and her jade green eyes were focused on the book in her hands. She suddenly looked up and her eyes met Zeref's. Her pink lips curved as a slow smile blossomed across her face. Zeref found himself smiling back. The crowd moved, and he lost sight of her. Zervis. AU
1. The Encounter

**Royal Romance**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Encounter**

"It's that time again, Zeref," Natsu Dragneel, second prince of Fiore groaned as he flopped down on his brother's bed in the latter's chambers. "We have to go through that stupid procession through Magnolia, again."

Zeref Dragneel, first prince of Fiore rolled his eyes at Natsu. "It isn't that bad, Natsu," he reasoned. "It lasts only for an hour."

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "One hour of utter boredom."

"Well, you have to do it," Zeref wound up, realizing there was no way to appease his younger brother. "Now, please leave. I have to get ready."

Grumbling, Natsu walked out and into the corridor. As he was slowly walking toward his bedroom, a sudden whirlwind dashed in his direction and knocked him of his feet.

"What the-Wendy?!" Natsu sat up, rubbing his head.

A younger girl with glossy navy blue hair and large brown eyes quickly helped him up. She was Wendy Dragneel, princess of Fiore.

"I'm sorry, Natsu!" Wendy wailed. "I was trying to get to my room fast because I had to change and we have to leave in thirty minutes and-"

Natsu cut her off with an unusual, reassuring smile. "It's okay, Wens," he soothed, ruffling her hair. It's no biggie, 'kay?"

Wendy smiled at him gratefully and then, remembering her task, dashed away. Natsu shook his head with a laugh and continued on to his room.

Thirty minutes later, the procession had begun. The Magnolia citizens gathered by the sides of the road to watch Fiore's royal family. Natsu grinned and waved to everyone (despite the fact that he would willingly skip the procession if given the chance). Wendy waved shyly. Zeref simply smiled.

He ran his eyes over the crowd and then paused. A young girl was standing in the middle. She had long, wavy blonde hair and her jade green eyes were focused on the books in her hands.

She suddenly looked up and her eyes met Zeref's. Her pink lips curved as a slow smile blossomed across her face. It wasn't like the other smiles on the faces of other people. It wasn't eager, laughing or mocking. This was perfectly frank, beautiful and innocent smile. A smile which implied that the two had been friends all their lives. And, Zeref found himself smiling back.

The crowd moved, and Zeref lost sight of her. He continued to walk forward.

He wondered who the girl with the blonde hair and jade eyes and unforgettable smile was.

 **(A/N): This story suddenly came to me on a whim. So, I thought 'why not write it out?' Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

**Chapter Two**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

Natsu was getting tired of waving at people, so he decided to stroke his cat, Happy whom he brought everywhere instead.

All of a sudden, Happy decided to jump out of Natsu's hands and explore the town. With a yell of alarm, Natsu ignored his family's protests and ran after him.

Happy went to an alley which seemed pretty deserted and Natsu followed promptly. Then, he stopped short.

At the end of the path, a young woman who looked to be about 16 or 17 stood. She had shoulder length, sleek golden hair that looked like spun sunshine wound about her head in an elegant twist. Her eyes were chocolate brown.

Despite the way she held herself, with dignity and grace, Natsu could tell that she was only a commoner from her simple white muslin gown and brown sandals.

Happy stopped and examined her. That done, he promptly jumped into her arms.

Natsu blinked with surprise.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Happy never goes to _anyone_ but me! You must have some real knack with animals!"

Upon which, the girl noticed him. Hurriedly dropping an indignant Happy, she curtsied. "Your Highness."

Natsu waved her off and picked Happy up. "Thanks for catching Happy…um….."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, Your Highness," she replied, her voice laced with the utmost respect. Natsu grinned.

"Nice to meet'cha, Lucy!" he said cheerfully and held Happy out. "And this is Happy."

Lucy smiled at him, her brown eyes dancing. "He's a lovely cat."

"Yeah, he's the best!" Natsu boasted. "I raised him since he was a kitten, y'know."

"His fur is certainly a unique colour." Lucy said. "I love cats and have kept many, but never before have I seen a blue cat, Your Highness."

Natsu was about to reply, when he heard his name being called.

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned to see Wendy jogging toward him. "You have to come back! The procession's about to end!"She then noticed Lucy. "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Natsu, who is she?"

Lucy curtsied once more. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, Your Highness. It is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise," Wendy smiled at Lucy and then looked back at Natsu. "Natsu, we really have to-"

"Alright, alright!" Natsu huffed and turned, waving to Lucy. "See you around sometime, Luce!"

He and Wendy left the scene but not before seeing Lucy wave and hearing her soft:

"See you around too, Your Highness."

 **(A/N): I CANNOT believe all the positive response this story is getting! Thank you SO much, all of those who favourited and followed this story! And thanks specially to the following wonderful people who reviewed:**

 **AMMiss:** **Thank you for the lovely review! I was planning to update later, but your review fired me up! Thanks again!**

 **TheBlackSeaReaper:** **I'm so glad you like it! Please continue to review!**

 **laxusdrayer2324:** **Thank you! And I will!**

 **Thank you all! Please continue to review!**


	3. Meeting in the Forest

**Chapter Two**

 **Meeting in the Forest**

Lucy Heartfilia left the tavern with Mavis Vermillion, a close friend and Levy McGarden, who claimed the title of her best friend, laughing merrily and bantering amongst themselves. Lucy had just narrated the tale of how she met Prince Natsu to them, and they were shocked, for meeting the prince having a conversation with him is an honor.

Mavis tucked a strand of pale golden hair behind her ear as she spoke. "During the procession, I happened to look up at Prince Zeref…it was weird. It was as if our eyes met for a minute. He was even smiling.

"That is strange," Lucy agreed and turned to Levy. "Levy would you care to join Mavis and I on Star Hill tonight. We plan to stargaze there, as usual."

"I'd love to," Levy replied regretfully. "But I can't. Mother doesn't want me to go out so late any more. You two'll have to go on without me."

Lucy frowned. "That is unfortunate. We shall miss having you."

After they parted ways, Lucy and Mavis reached Star Hill soon enough. They climbed to the top, and made themselves comfortable and began to talk quietly as they watched the heavenly bodies above.

Next Day…

Natsu and Zeref were both riding out in the fields before breakfast. Natsu rarely liked to get up that early except to ride his horse, a friendly Chestnut named Ember.

Zeref's beautiful, dark Arabian named Mystery trotted alongside him.

Natsu suddenly paused. "I say! Isn't that Star Hill?" He lifted his hand and pointed towards it. "Shall we ride there, Zeref? I've never been there before. It looks interesting."

Zeref shrugged.

"Why not?"

Both of the horses broke out into a gallop and they reached Star Hill in no time at all. Coming upon a particularly rocky area while climbing, the horses were tied to a tree and the rest of the way was continued on foot.

Natsu grinned when they finally came to the top. "So this is-" 

He never finished his sentence. Both princes stopped short when they heard the tones on musical laughter ripple through the air. They came to some bushes and peered through them.

"Great Scott!" Natsu whispered. "It's Lucy!"

Zeref drew in a sharp breath upon seeing the girl who had fascinated him previously.

The girls heard, and turned. Mavis' hand fell limply to her side as she stared in astonishment. Lucy scrambled to her feet.

"Your Highness…"

 **(A/N): And that's…..that. Thanks for the response, everyone!**


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

**Chapter Four**

 **Getting to Know Each Other**

Zeref, wondering if he should punch Natsu or what, stepped out of the bushes, pulling his brother behind him.

"Ladies," Zeref bowed, using the formal tone which he rarely used within family, as was the custom in those days. "Forgive us for startling you."

"No-no….." Lucy stammered, pulling the stunned Mavis to her feet. "It's not a problem at all, your Highnesses."

"And what may your name be, fair maid?" Zeref inquired.

"Lucy Heartfilia, your highness." Lucy curtsied gracefully.

"'Tis a pleasure, Lady Lucy." Zeref replied. "And your companion?"

Mavis stepped forward and imitated Lucy. "I am Mavis Vermillion, Your Highness."

Her voice was delightful, Zeref thought, clear fearless and frank tones. Mavis raised her head and smiled at him.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Natsu questioned.

"We were stargazing, Your Highness," Mavis replied. "And we spent the night here."

Natsu looked scandalized. "Here? Without a bed or anything?"

"The grass and heather makes a fine bed, Your Highness," Lucy said. "And the starry sky is a lovely roof."

Natsu still looked unconvinced but didn't continue on the subject.

Mavis spoke up. "We were about to have breakfast, Your Highnesses. Perhaps you would like to join us?"

"Of course," Lucy added hastily. "No doubt their Highnesses have finer places to dine in."

"Certainly," Zeref answered with a smile. "We would love to, if we are not disturbing you."

"Not at all," Mavis said sweetly and smiled her captivating smile at him.

"Alright then….." Lucy said, picking up a bag and rummaging through it. "Mavis, would you go fetch some water from the stream?"

Lucy tossed the bag over to the jade-eyed girl and Mavis caught it deftly. "Sure thing, Lucy."

Mavis turned to leave, but Zeref stopped her. "Wait. I shall help you."

Mavis shook her head. "That won't be necessary, Your Highness."

"Please," Zeref said. "I insist."

Mavis relented. "Very well, Your Highness."

 **(A/N): Thank you all for the reviews!**

 **Lady Anime Cat:** **Thank you very much!**

 **Ftlover280:** **Thank you! I will!**

 **Laxusdrayer2324:** **Heh…you'll find out the answers….soon…**

 **Laxusdrayer2324:** **What indeed? Here's the chappie you wished for!**

 **Sorry, the chapter's so short. I'll try and make them longer. In the meantime, review!**


	5. Faeries

**Chapter Five**

Faeries

Zeref followed Mavis as she walked in front of him. Her steps were as light-footed as a fairy's and she moved so swiftly that sometimes, he lost sight of her. Despite the fact that her golden hair and pink gown was in contrast to the green and brown of the forest.

Falling into step beside her, Zeref remarked candidly: "If I had not believed in dryads or wood-nymphs before, I certainly do now, Lady Mavis. Perhaps you have the blood of the faeries in your veins?"

Mavis flushed as she replied with a laugh. "Nay, Your Highness. It is just that I spend a lot of my time in places like this that I become used to them. Once one knows how, it is very easy to be swift and steady in the forest.

"Ay, that is true," Zeref agreed. "Though you make it seem easy, milady."

"Why, thank you." Mavis turned to smile at him.

They walked in silence for some more before Mavis spoke up. "So, Your Highness, what were you and Prince Natsu doing in these parts today?"

"We were out riding," Zeref replied. "And Natsu wanted to explore this hill. And while we're on that subject, Lady Mavis, do you and your friend, Lady Lucy stargaze here often?"

"If it pleases you, Your Highness," Mavis began. "Please, just call me Mavis. And in answer to your question, yes, we do. Stargazing is one of my fondest hobbies."

"Then you must call me by my first name," Zeref smiled. "And if I may ask, Mavis what are your other hobbies?"

"Reading," Mavis said promptly. "Conversing with animals….just being with my friends in general…."

"You can't talk to animals," Zeref protested.

"But you can," Mavis said softly. "You don't need to know their language to understand them….nor do they you."

Her tones were sweet, quiet and were spoken with a certain air that made Zeref feel that he had been let in on some delightful secret.

"You are very charming, Mavis," Zeref told her frankly.

Some colour came to Mavis' cheeks but she said nothing but, "Here we are." As they arrived at a spring. Mavis knelt down and filled the jars speedily. She was about to lift them into the bag when Zeref took it from her with a masterful air.

"I can carry that, Your-Zeref." Mavis hastily covered up her slip-up while protesting.

Zeref shook his head. "Be it far from me to decline a lady of help." He declared. "And now, shall we head back, Mavis?"

Mavis looked like she about to protest, but then sealed her lips and smiled graciously at Zeref.

"Thank you." Mavis said simply, her jade eyes shining with gratitude.

Zeref felt his heart skip a beat.

 **(A/N): Thank you all for the response and feedback!**

 **Laxusdrayer2324:** **'shrugs' Who knows? And you're welcome! 'hugs'**

 **Guest:** **Thank you!**

 **Thank you all! See you next chapter!**


	6. Friendship

**Chapter Six**

 **Friendship**

When Mavis and Zeref went away to fetch water, Lucy set to work kindling a fire.

"Here, let me help," Natsu said, going over to her. Before Lucy could protest, he deftly lit the fire.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Lucy said graciously.

Natsu grimaced. "Eh, 'Your Highness' seems too stiff and awkward. Just call me Natsu."

Lucy looked scandalized. "But that would be disrespectful!"

"You're my friend and I don't ask friends to call me by my title." Natsu replied promptly.

Lucy looked uncertain and then smiled. "Very well then…Natsu."

His name rolled off her tongue stiffly but it seemed to satisfy Natsu for he grinned. Lucy smiled again and turned her attention to a bag beside her. She took out some fish and set to work cooking it over the fire. Natsu watched hungrily.

"So, Luce," Natsu said presently. "Do you come off a rich or noble family or somethin'?"

Lucy froze and then spoke carefully. "W-Why do you ask, Y-Natsu?"

The pinkette in question shrugged. "'Cause you talk really formally and you behave like a noble….not like any common Fiorian."

Lucy laughed- a delightful, golden laugh, Natsu's subconscious said. "I assure you, Natsu…I am not. I'm just another commoner."

There was something bitter in her tone and Natsu immediately detected it. He didn't comment, however and changed the subject, instead.

"Do you ride?" Natsu questioned.

"I used to." That odd tone was back again though Lucy's face was blank. _Carefully blank_ Natsu thought, wondering what her secret was.

They passed the time with light conversation and found themselves laughing and chattering as if they had been friends all their lives. They found each other's company to be delightful and even bantered from time to time.

"Ah," Lucy said at last. "The fish is done. And here come Prince Zeref and Mavis."

Sure enough, the pair in question came trooping into the clearing, smiles on their faces.

"I see you two have gotten acquainted," Zeref remarked to Natsu.

"Rather!" Natsu grinned. "We're friends now!"

 **(A/N): AHHH I'M SO SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER IS SO LATE AND SMALL! Can you guys forgive me?**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Laxusdrayer2324:** **You're right! And you're welcome! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **12Rayne:** **Thanks! Please continue to read!**

 **(Guest) Clawd:** **OMG, thanks a lot for the kind review! I can't believe you like it so much!**


	7. Departure

**Chapter 7**

 **Departure**

The foursome had a merry meal of talk and laughter. Lucy got to know Zeref and liked him for his wit and knowledge. Natsu got to know Mavis and liked her for her sense of fun and humor. And so, they got along pretty well.

By the time the meal was over, dark clouds had begun to gather in the sky. Mavis bit her lip, worriedly.

"It's going to rain. Natsu, Zeref, you'd better ride back to the palace quickly before it starts to pour."

"Yes, do." Lucy agreed.

"What about you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sure Mavis can find us some shelter of sorts," Lucy replied.

"No, indeed," Zeref said instantly. "We shall take you home."

"It'll be too much trouble!" Mavis protested.

"Nonsense. What do you say, Natsu?"

"Why not?" Natsu grinned. "C'mon now, girls."

The girls in question relented and followed Natsu and Zeref to where the horses were tied. Natsu moved to help Lucy up on Ember, only to find that she had easily slung herself into the saddle.

"I guess you were right when you said you knew how to ride." Natsu joked, before he got on in front of her himself. He turned to see that Zeref and Mavis were already seated.

"Alright then-lets go," Natsu grinned as he pulled on the reins. Zeref imitated him, and soon, Ember and Mystery were galloping down the hillside at full speed.

Natsu turned for a second to see how Lucy was doing.

His breath hitched.

Her glossy hair had somehow come out of it's updo and was streaming behind her. Her previously pale cheeks were flushed and her eyes wide and starry. There was a wide smile on her face.

Natsu quickly turned again, trying to calm his beating heart.

 _What the heck?!_

Lucy directed them to her house. It was close enough to Star Hill, so they soon reached it. By the time the girls had said their goodbyes and seen them off, a light drizzle had begun.

Natsu and Zeref reached the palace soon enough and just as they stepped into their rooms, the gong for breakfast rang. They hastily changed out of their riding things and dashed down.

Breakfast passed quietly enough, however….

"Another helping, Your Highness?" The maid asked as Natsu finished his first.

"Nah, thanks," Natsu shook his head. "I'm full."

The maid dropped the spoon in shock. Queen Grandine instantly swung around to the butler.

"Call the royal physician please, and-"

"Mother!" Natsu groaned. "I'm just not hungry today, is it really that much of a surprise?!"

"Yes." King Igneel answered for her, a mischievous grin on his face. Natsu shook his head with a groan.

When breakfast was over, Zeref shook his head amusedly at Natsu as they went out and the pinkette in question glared heatedly at him.

Wendy watched them curiously.

Something was up.

" _For some reason,"_ Zeref thought as he walked down an empty corridor. _"I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Lucy…..or Mavis."_

 **(A/N): Of course you won't, Zeref dear. I have a lot of evil plans in store for you guys. Be afraid. Be very afraid.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Thanks a lot! And you'll find out…soon.**

 **Linariel:** **Thank you so much! Though isn't it a little cliché? It seems like that to me. But I'm glad you like it!**


	8. A Spy

**Chapter Eight**

 **A Spy**

Something was up.

Wendy walked down the corridor which led to her room, one hand cupping her chin.

Her older brothers Natsu and Zeref, were acting strange lately. And Wendy was determined to find out why.

For one, they went out riding _every day._ And at such early hours, too! And Zeref always seemed to be distracted about something and he and Natsu would keep holding mysterious conversations.

It frustrated Wendy to no end.

"Wendy?"

The girl in question stopped and looked up to see her mother in front of her, gazing at her quizzically. "Is something wrong?"

Wendy bit her lip. "No, Mother…it's just…Natsu and Zeref. They're acting strangely."

Grandine sighed. "So you noticed it too?"

Wendy nodded.

"I want to find out why," Grandine continued. "And I think you can help me, Wendy."

Wendy tilted her head to one side. "How so, Mother?"

"You'll see….."

XOXOXOXO

The Dragneel brothers were really beginning to like their new friends. A week had passed since the meeting, and without fail, they tried and met every day, unless it rained, which wasn't often.

Natsu couldn't help but notice that once you got past Lucy's stiff and formal side, she was really full of fun and was great to banter and joke with.

Zeref on the other hand, found that whether Mavis was in front of a beggar or a king, she would still be her kind, easy going self. She also could be openly affectionate at times.

And over all, the brothers liked the girls' company very much.

XOXOXOXO

Lucy and Mavis pretty much had the same thoughts about Natsu and Zeref as the princes had about them. They found themselves thinking of the two more often than desired. Levy grew more suspicious of their strange behavior with each passing day.

XOXOXOXO

The next day, when Natsu and Zeref set off towards Star Hill, Wendy followed on her white mare, Sky from a safe distance. To say that Wendy was surprised to see them going to that hill was an understatement.

Wendy tied her horse at the foot of the hill and climbed the rest of the way. Natsu and Zeref were far ahead of her and she couldn't even see them anymore.

Finally, when Wendy reached the top, puffing and panting, she stealthily made her way to some bushes and peeked through them and gave a gasp.

She did not recognize Mavis but certainly did recognize Lucy.

' _So this is what they have been doing?'_ Wendy wondered innocently. _'But why did they hide it?'_

Just then, Wendy's bad luck caught up to her. She caught her foot on a stone and fell out of the bushes, revealing herself.

 **(A/N): Yay! Early update! Thank you all for the feedback!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **BeginnerFanfictionWriter16:** **That was from eating with the girls.** **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Laxusdreyar2324:** **They aren't actually, the boys dropped them at Lucy's house. :D**

 **(Guest) FT lover369:** **You do? I'm glad! Thanks for the review!**

 **Just a reminder, everyone: PRAY FOR PARIS AND ALL THE MAJOR CITIES OF THE WORLD. Thank you.**


	9. Introductions, Foxes and Danger

**Chapter 9**

 **Introductions, Foxes and Danger**

"Wendy!" Natsu and Zeref exclaimed in one voice upon seeing their younger sister clumsily stumble out of the bushes.

Wendy sat up and looked as if she was going to burst into tears. "I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I-I didn't mean to spy! I just wanted to see what you guys were doing….."

Zeref sighed. "You could've just asked, you know, sister."

"Yeah!" Natsu said with a grin. "We wouldn't hide it from ya!"

"T-Thank you…" Wendy stood up. "Um I know Miss Lucy, but…." She looked enquiringly at Mavis.

"Just Lucy, if you please, Your Highness," Lucy replied politely. "And this-"

"Mavis Vermillion, her friend," Mavis cut in brightly. "Pleased to meet you, Your Highness!"

"Likewise," Wendy smiled at her. "And just Wendy, please."

"She is so polite," Lucy commented and looked at Natsu dryly. "I think you should learn from her, Your Highness."

Natsu waved her off. "Aw, lay off, would'cha?"

"It's for your own good." Lucy retorted.

Wendy watched curiously as the two began to argue back and forth. Zeref sighed and then grinned at her.

"Mother put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Well, um-"

Zeref chuckled. "No use trying to lie to me, sister dear."

Wendy glared at the ground.

Zeref laughed again and ruffled her hair. "I'll trust that you'll keep our secret? Knowing Father, by sunset these rumors will be all over Fiore."

Mavis watched amusedly before butting in. "Enough of hassling the child, Zeref, she'll keep your secret. Now, Wendy. Shall I show you where some foxes have a den just at the foot of this hill?"

Wendy's eyes brightened. "Oh do, do!"

"Come, then," Mavis turned. "Do you want to come, Zeref? Those two are too busy, I know."

"Alright, I will."

And altogether, it was a delightful time. Lucy and Natsu joined them soon enough, and Wendy was enchanted by the fox cubs. When the siblings had to return to the castle, Lucy spun a humorous tale of wit and fancy about certain animals of the forest which kept them busy with laughter. And on the whole, Wendy was incredibly sorry to leave the company of her newest friends.

However, in their glee, they all failed to notice a certain shadow lurking in the trees, watching them closely and smirking in satisfaction to itself.

 **(A/N): Cliffhanger! :D**

 **Review Responses:**

 **BeginnerFanfictionWriter16:** **They certainly do, and here's your answer!**

 **Laxusdreyar2324:** **Indeed, she is!**

 **DIGIKO12:** **Thank you!**


	10. The Letter

**Chapter 10**

 **The Letter**

After that day, the princes had to wait for a week before they could see the girls again. Kind Igneel, all of a sudden, seemed to have dozens of tasks for them to do. Zeref had to go about with him on business so that he would know how to operate the kingdom when Igneel dies. Natsu had been neglecting his fencing lessons, so he had to catch up. Who knew when he would have to fight in a war? It was incredibly frustrating, and Natsu and Zeref couldn't help but suspect that Igneel was doing it on purpose.

Wendy could go and come as she pleased, however and went every day and came back looking bright and happy.

One day, she went into the gardens, where the princes were, taking a break.

"Look at this!" Wendy chirped, holding up a basket full of toothsome-looking raspberries. "Mavis gave these to me. Try them, brothers, they're delicious."

Natsu and Zeref took one each and were not disappointed.

"This is great," Natsu declared after swallowing. "Isn't it, Zeref? Ugh, I really miss the girls. We should try and see them tomorrow."

"Yes," Zeref agreed. "We'll leave early so that we can come back in time to do whatever Father wants us to."

"Good idea," Natsu nodded, biting into another raspberry. "Say, Wendy, how's Luce?"

Wendy suddenly looked worried. "I don't know," she admitted. "I haven't seen her since yesterday. Mavis said she had been acting strange and was staying at home and was looking awfully pale."

Zeref looked concerned. "Is she sick?"

Wendy shook her head. "No. Mavis says she has been in perfect health. I'm glad you two are going tomorrow-maybe you'll be able to find out what's wrong."

"Yes, maybe." Natsu said, rather doubtfully. "Anyway, Wendy, inform the girls today evening, would you?"

Wendy nodded obediently.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Natsu waited impatiently outside the stable doors. Would Zeref ever come?! They didn't even have that much time left!

As Natsu was considering leaving, Zeref finally appeared.

"Took you long enough," Natsu said grumpily. "Where's Wendy?"

"In bed," Zeref replied with a rueful smile. "She must be tired, because she didn't even stir when I woke her."

Natsu shrugged and entered the stable. "The extra sleep'll do her some good, I guess."

Zeref nodded, as he followed.

Saddling their horses, the brothers left the castle and began their short journey to Star Hill.

Natsu kept looking behind, arousing Zeref's curiosity. "What is the matter?"

"I have the strong feeling that someone is following us," Natsu said grimly.

Zeref brushed it off. "Nonsense, brother! Who would?"

Natsu shrugged again, but looked wary.

He was at ease by the time they reached their destination.

Mavis met them in the usual spot. There was a smile on her face, but her emerald eyes looked troubled.

"Zeref!" she called happily. "Natsu!"

She ran to the brothers and wished them good morning happily. They returned the greeting.

Natsu looked around. "Where's Lucy?"

Mavis' smile disappeared and a frown slid into place. "Lucy's at home," she replied. "I went to call her, but she said she wouldn't come. She wouldn't even open the door."

"Why?!" Natsu demanded.

Mavis shook her head. "I have no idea! Lucy had been acting strangely, but I didn't think it would become so bad that she would isolate herself!"

Mavis' eyes filled with tears. Zeref slid his arm around her. "Don't worry," he said gently. "I'm sure she's fine. Lucy is a strong woman."

The blonde's cheeks flushed slightly. She opened her mouth to answer, but Natsu spoke instead.

"Whether Luce is fine or not, I'm going to visit her," he declared.

Zeref blinked. "Wait-"

But it was too late. Natsu had already vanished.

"I hope he won't get lost." Zeref mumbled.

Mavis laughed suddenly. "No, he won't. He knows where Lucy lives. You two dropped us off there the first time we met, remember?"

"That's true." Zeref said thoughtfully.

He glanced down at Mavis (who was way shorter than he was) and she gazed back. Their faces grew quite pink as they realized that they were still in close contact and they jerked away.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu raced all the way to Lucy's home. As he arrived there, panting, he noticed with one glance that the door was bolted.

He wandered around the house until he found an unlocked window. It belonged to the parlour. Lucy was sitting there, her golden head bent over something.

Natsu slid the window open and jumped in easily. Lucy jumped violently and gazed at him amazed.

"Natsu!"

The prince in question got straight to the point. "Why didn't you come today?"

Lucy looked at him for a minute before tossing her head self-defensively. "I have no obligations whatsoever to tell you that, _Your Highness_." She said coldly.

Natsu bristled. He knew that Lucy only spoke this way when she was angry about something. Still, he could tell from a glance that it was an act. Lucy looked pale and thin and there were fading tearstains on her cheeks.

Natsu marched over to her. Lucy stood up and backed away until she bumped into the wall. She gazed up at Natsu, defiance, anger and fear in her eyes.

Natsu leaned over her and rested a hand on the wall.

"Tell me what's wrong, Lucy." He ordered.

Lucy snapped. "Nothing's wrong!" She met Natsu's burning gaze and finished weakly. "Just….leave me alone. Is that too much to ask?"

Natsu noticed a crumpled sheet of paper in her hands. He was surprised that the sheet was being treated as such as paper was dear, especially among the commoners. Swiftly, he snatched it from her.

Lucy let out a cry. Not of anger, but of fear. "No!"

Natsu lifted it up and silently read the words written on it. That done, he folded it up.

"Who wrote this letter to you, Lucy?" He asked, his voice full of anger.

"I-It's anonymous." Lucy said shakily.

"Not for long," Natsu said grimly.

Lucy suddenly buried her head in her arms and started to cry softly. I shall not tell you what was in the letter-only that it was a spiteful, cruel anonymous one-one of the worst kinds. It had hurt Lucy deeply. The writer had told her that she would hurt the reputation of the princes and this stung the most. For Lucy would've rather died than hurt people dear to her.

Natsu's eyes softened. "I'm sorry this happened, Luce. Let's take this up with Mavis and Zeref, shall we? There, stop crying."

He gently led her out of the room. Lucy followed, weeping.

 **(A/N): Sorry for the wait, guys. Happy New Year!**

 **DIGIKO12: Who indeed. :D**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **You'll find out soon. And no, they won't.**

 **BeginnerFanfictionWriter16:** **Read on to find out!**


	11. The Investigation

**Chapter-11**

 **The Investigation**

Zeref and Mavis had been alarmed when they saw the tearstains on Lucy's face when she and Natsu reached the hill. Mavis instantly flared up, thinking Natsu had hurt Lucy. Zeref calmed her down and asked his brother what happened.

Soon, the story was out and Zeref and Mavis were horrified and angry. Mavis took Lucy to one side to comfort her, while the princes watched. Finally, Zeref said it was getting late and they had better leave.

"We'll find out who did it, Lucy," Natsu said steadfastly. "I promise you, we will."

Lucy gave him a watery smile. "Thank you. I know you will."

The princes rode back to castle in silence and after leaving Ember and Midnight at the stables, went inside…..

….only to be confronted by an angry Wendy.

"Brothers!" she exclaimed. "Why did you leave me behind?! You should've taken me!"

"You were fast asleep, Wendy," Zeref tried to pacify her. "It would've been a shame to wake you up."

"Yes," Natsu agreed. "And besides, we've got more important things to discuss-"

The breakfast bell rang, interrupting them. Zeref sighed and Natsu groaned. "Meet us in the rose-gardens after lunch, Wendy," he told her. "We'll explain there."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wendy was shocked and tearful when she heard what happened. "It's a vile thing to do!" she cried. "And to Lucy, who is so sweet and virtuous too…..!"

"When I find out who did it…" Natsu trailed off grimly.

"Peace, both of you," Zeref said authoritatively. "Now, please heed that we may not even find out who did this. Magnolia is a big town and it's population is fairly large and-"

"Pardon my interruption, Zeref," Wendy said suddenly. She was studying the letter. "In the town, the only type of paper sold is the low quality ones which fade easily and are rough. Only the peasants use them. However, the material is smooth and clean and certainly by all means, not rough. You only get it in the houses of the wealthy. And that's why," she looked up and her brothers. "I believe the writer of this anonymous letter is somewhere within this castle itself."

Zeref stared at her in surprise. A grin broke out on Natsu's face and he clapped her on the back. "By Jove, Wendy, I think you've got it!"

Wendy flushed with pleasure and Zeref nodded thoughtfully. "Wendy is correct-" he began. He got no further as a maid hurried up to them.

"Your Highnesses," she spoke, curtseying respectfully. "His Majesty has summoned you to his chambers."

"All of us, or just my brothers?" Wendy questioned.

"Only the princes, if you please, Your Highness."

Natsu and Zeref shot each other annoyed looks and got up. "Alright," Zeref said. "We'll continue this conversation later. Come, Natsu."

Wendy nodded, and watched her brothers depart. She picked up her book, which she had brought out and disappeared into the castle.

 **(A/N): Sorry about the wait! And I'm dreadfully sorry it's so short. I'll try and make the next one longer.**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **You'll find out soon~**

 **(Guest) xXAnImEfOoLXx:** **No, thank you!**

 **Allissrose:** **Thank you! And I'm the same, I love mystery and medieval language is soooo lovely.**


	12. One Step Closer

**Chapter 12**

 **One Step Closer**

Wendy dashed up the stairs at top speed to her room. She remembered having a book that Lucy wanted to read and thought to find it and take it to Lucy to cheer her up.

She passed her mother in the corridor and left the woman staring after her in disapproval at her unladylike conduct. Wendy did not even notice her. She was too concerned with finding the book and keeping it ready by evening.

Wendy rounded a corner and bumped into someone, hard. She flew backwards and fell down. She looked up at the person who had bumped into her. Wendy recognized her as one of the staff which worked for Zeref-her name was Brandish, or something.

"My apologies, Princess," Brandish said, helping her to her feet. Wendy nodded with a smile and dashed off.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu and Zeref exited the King's chambers about half-an-hour later, looking grim.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Natsu spoke. "Zeref, do you really think that Veronica is going to have an all out war with us? I know that they've been after Fiore for generations, but…."

"I think they will," Zeref said slowly. "We've never been on good terms, after. Well, regardless of what happens, we must be prepared to fight."

"Of course-" Natsu began and stopped, seeing Queen Grandine come their way. "Good afternoon, Mother. Have you seen Wendy about?"

"Yes," Grandine looked a little annoyed as she spoke. "She passed me on the way to her room…as swift as a cheetah, I must say! What _has_ gotten into her?!"

"Er….no idea, Mother," Zeref answered truthfully. "We'll find out and tell you."

The princes continued on their way to Wendy's room. In the corridor, Natsu spotted something on the floor and picked it up with an exclamation.

"It's the letter!"

Zeref took it from him. "Wendy must've dropped it," he said. "'Tis very careless of her."

They reached the Wendy's chambers and went in. The young princess was sitting by the window. She looked up with a smile as her brothers came in.

Zeref got straight to the point and held out the letter. "You dropped it, Wendy. Howcome?"

Wendy looked startled. "How can that be? For, I have the letter right here!"

Much to their amazement, she produced _another_ copy of the letter.

"Let me see that," Wendy said, taking the letter from Zeref. She glanced over it and then waved it out, and cried, in a strangely excited voice:

"Brothers! See, this letter is not the same! The hand it is written in is different!"

Natsu snatched it away and examined it. "She's right!" he said. "In the one that Lucy had, the handwriting was almost in block letters. But in this one, it is tiny and curved. But what does it mean?"

"Don't you see?" Wendy cried impatiently. "They've obviously been trying-"

"-to disguise their handwriting!" Zeref finished, seeing light. "Now, we've only got to find a person with handwriting similar to this!"

"And we now know that they are in the castle," Natsu realized. "Wendy, did you see anyone else other than you and us pass through this corridor at this time?"

Wendy considered. "No….the servants don't clean this part of the castle at these times. Only Mother and one of your maids passed through here, I think."

"Which one?"

"Brandish µ."

Zeref stood up, looking grim. "Thank you, Wendy. I think we've found the culprit. But first, ring for your maid, Chelia."

Wendy looked bewildered, but did as she was told."

 **(A/N): Thank you all for your superb and encouraging reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **Singingangel327:** **Thank you! And here's your update!**

 **Alissrose:** **R-really?! I'm flattered! And yes, Wendy's is a genius, isn't she? I just love her~**

 **Laxusdrayer2324:** **Not quite! And stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**


	13. Found

**Chapter 13**

 **Found**

Wendy rang for Chelia. A young maid appeared minutes later. She had striking pink hair and brilliant blue eyes. With a courtesy, she asked, "You summoned me, Your Highness?"

"Yes," Zeref answered. "Lady Chelia, right? Send for Lady Brandish."

Chelia looked surprised, but nodded and went away, feeling a little scared. She knew Brandish to be a cold, sometimes merciless woman, who looked down at everyone.

She found Brandish and brought her back to Wendy's chambers. Curtseying, Chelia was about to leave but stopped when Natsu put up a hand.

"Stay."

"Lady Brandish," Zeref turned his attention to the maid. He tossed the letter to her. "Enlighten me, what do you know about this?"

Brandish caught it. Her sharp amber eyes scanned the paper. She looked up. "Nothing, Your Highness."

"Do not speak falsehoods," Zeref said coldly, casting Natsu a warning look as the prince tried to argue hotly. "It will be the worse for you if you do. Speak, tell us the truth. Did you or did you not write this letter?"

"I am not lying, Your Highness," Brandish said steadily. "I know nothing about it."

Zeref's eyes narrowed. He thought for some time and then turned to Chelia. "Send for Dimaria Yesta." He ordered.

Chelia hurried away. Sometime later, she came back with Dimaria, an attractive young maid with short golden hair and brown eyes.

Dimaria looked confused as she greeted them. "You called, Your Highnesses?"

"Yes," Natsu spoke this time. "Are you a friend of hers?" He jerked his head towards Brandish, who was still standing there, a sullen look on her face.

A sudden smile graced Dimaria's face. "Yes." She replied simply.

"Good," Natsu thrust the letter into her hand. "Then perhaps you can tell us if this is her handwriting?"

Dimaria glanced at it. It was the letter Natsu and Zeref had found in the corridors.

Brandish cast a sideways look at Dimaria, who smiled cruelly as she spoke.

"Yes."

 **(A/N): A little cliffhanger for you all~**

 **Reviews:**

 **Magimorgana** **: *shudders as well* so can I…**

 **SingingAngel327:** **You're welcome! And stay tuned to find out~**

 **AWriter .IAmNot:** ***blushes* Thank you!**

 **(Guest) Masked guest:** **Thank you! And I certainly will! And maybe, if I can find a way to weave Gajeel into the plot. If you have any ideas, please tell me!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Well, you know now~ And thank you for reviewing!**

 **(Guest) Rippofubdertim:** **Ah, thank you! I was blushing so hard when I read your review. I'm so glad you like it! And I myself don't like too much romance so I try and weave other bits in. I never thought anyone would notice, though~ Please continue to review!**


	14. Feelings in the Night

**Chapter 14**

 **Feelings in the Night**

Wendy sat at her window, reading. Her brothers had marched off with Brandish over an hour ago. They weren't back yet.

The princess sighed. She hadn't liked the look on Dimaria's face as she declared that the handwriting was Brandish's. If Dimaria had really been a friend of Brandish's, she wouldn't have betrayed her so happily. Wendy couldn't help but feel disgusted at Dimaria's behavior.

The door opened and the princes entered. Natsu looked cheerful and there was a smile on Zeref's face.

"What happened?" Wendy asked anxiously.

"She is banished from the castle," Natsu said. "And good riddance too, I must say."

"I see," Wendy said quietly. "And what did you tell Mother and Father?"

Natsu shrugged. "It was easy enough-we were able to speak the truth without giving too much away. Zeref told them that Brandish was caught writing cruel anonymous letters. As it is considered illegal, she was sent away."

"Yes," Zeref confirmed. "Now, shall we go up to Star Hill and inform Lucy and Mavis of what we have done?"

"Alright-" Wendy began, but paused when there was a knock on the door. "Enter!"

Chelia came in. "Your royal mother requests your presence in her chambers, Princess," The maid said, with a curtsey. "Please make haste, as she is in a hurry."

"Thank you," Wendy said and got up. "She nodded to the princes. "Leave without me. I may be able to join you later on. If I don't, give my love to Lucy and Mavis."

She hurried from the room with Chelia. Natsu and Zeref left as well, went down to the stables, saddled their horses and left.

Lucy and Mavis were at Star Hill as usual. Mavis greeted them with delight and Lucy, with a small smile.

"Lucy!" Natsu burst out. "We found out who wrote those letters! She' one of Zeref's maids, name of Brandish. We had her sent away from the castle. You won't be getting those letters again!"

Lucy blinked, looking bewildered. Zeref frowned at Natsu and explained slowly and calmly.

"So you see," Zeref finished. "The matter is taken care of. You won't have to worry about getting those notes again." Natsu nodded eagerly.

Lucy stared at them in shock for a few minutes. Her mind was whirling. Then, uncalled for, she buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

"Thank-you-"Lucy gasped between sobs. "It's too good of you-to do this for me…!"

Mavis put an arm around her and smiled up at the princes. "Don't worry, you two. It's just Lucy's way of showing her gratitude."

Lucy brushed away her tears and gave them a watery smile. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just too overwhelming…that you'd do this for me…."

"Don't worry about it." Zeref said kindly.

Lucy nodded. Mavis looked around at them and said, "Let's sit down, shall we? And why don't you tell us the full story, Natsu, Zeref?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"…and that's how we got it figured out," Natsu finished. "Though to speak the truth, Wendy was responsible for most of it-she was marvelous. Oh, and she sent you two her love, by the way as she could not come."

Lucy smiled brilliantly. "Give her my heartiest of thanks."

"I will."

Zeref glanced at the sky, which was darkening. He turned to Natsu. "We'd better get back to the castle."

Natsu nodded and stood up. "Alright, let's go."

Lucy walked down the slope with Natsu. Zeref hung back with Mavis.

"I don't know if I mentioned it to you already," Zeref began. "But Natsu and I will be going out of Magnolia on some business with Father on the morrow."

Mavis nodded. "I heard Natsu say something about it, but I didn't know _you_ were going. How long?"

"A week."

"I see."

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Zeref asked in a teasing voice, "Will you miss me, Mavis?"

"Of course!" Mavis exclaimed. Upon seeing Zeref's surprised look, she blushed and subsided. "I mean, that goes without saying…."

Her cheeks were a light shade of pink. Zeref found that the rate of his heartbeat was suddenly significantly faster. He swallowed and spoke in a low voice. "I'll miss you too, Mavis."

This frank statement caught Mavis by surprise. She smiled at him, her jade eyes lighting up.

Then, without warning, Mavis put her arms around Zeref's neck in a child-like manner and embraced him. Zeref was stunned for a minute before he awkwardly returned the hug.

"Stay safe," Mavis instructed.

"I will." Zeref murmured. He moved away slightly and then leaned in close.

Mavis felt her heart pounding loudly. "Z-Zeref? What-"

She suddenly fell silent. Acting purely on impulse, Zeref brought his face close to hers and allowed his lips to brush against her cheek in a ghost of a kiss.

Crimson staining her cheeks, Mavis stared up at Zeref wonderingly. There was a brief smile on his face as he pulled away.

"Goodbye, Mavis."

With those parting words, he turned and made his way down the hill. Mavis stared after him. Then, her knees wobbled and she crumpled to the ground.

 **(A/N): Thanks for the reviews, everyone!**

 **0FairyTail0:** **Mm….good theory.**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Yup, she did~**

 **SaviourUnleashed:** ***shrugs* From Dimaria's character, I could tell that she'd murder a comrade in cold blood and not feel any remorse about it. That's only my theory, though.**

 **SingingAngel327:** **Here you are!**

 **Readwithcats:** **Great to see that you've gotten an account! And that's a good idea, I'll definitely look into it. After all, I** _ **do**_ **love Gajevy~**

 **WolfyLeigh:** **Thank you so much!**

 **BeginningFanfictionWriter16:** **Nah, I can't imagine Brandish and Dimaria teaming up at. ALL. Thanks for reviewing again!**

 **Thank you so much, everyone!**


	15. Confessions

**Chapter-15**

 **Confessions**

A week passed by. Lucy found Mavis strangely distant and dreamy in those few days. She was distracted over even the slightest things. Lucy worried over her and feared that she was ill.

Wendy noticed the same thing when she visited them and worried as well. Mavis was generally cheerful and alert, so this was quite abnormal.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, Zeref was having problems as well. He had been decidedly dreading going back to Magnolia, and now, seated in a carriage on the way back, he put his head in his hands and groaned. He honestly felt like kicking himself.

' _Oh why, why did I do it?'_ he demanded of himself. _'It was a stupid, foolish thing to do. Mavis and I are not engaged, or even married! She must be hating me by now!'_

He groaned again and Natsu looked over curiously. "What is the matter, Zeref?"

"I'm a fool, that's what."

Natsu blinked. "Honestly, that doesn't come as a shock, but-"

He didn't finish as Zeref flung his cloak at him, effectively smothering him.

King Igneel glared at them, annoyed. "Boys! It is time for the both of you to stop behaving like children, but like princes of age. And Zeref, care to enlighten us as to why you are so depressed?"

Zeref paled slightly. "Nothing, Father."

"Then, I suggest you liven up a bit. We are fast approaching the castle and your mother will not be happy to see you like this."

"Yes, Father."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucy observed Mavis carefully. The older girl was poring over a book. But, her eyes were unfocused and she hadn't turned a page in the last few minutes.

"Mavis?"

"Hm?"

Mavis looked up at Lucy. Her friend stared at her before speaking. "May I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

Lucy swallowed before asking. "Mavis…..you're-you're not in love with Zeref, are you?"

Mavis looked at her for a minute. Her green eyes swam with unreadable emotions.

Then, she buried her face in her hands as her body shook with silent sobs.

"Oh, Mavis…."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The princes were welcomed back enthusiastically by Wendy, who chattered away to Natsu as the pair curled in front of a roaring fire in Natsu's chambers that night. Zeref sat on the bed and went through a book he had procured from his mother.

Looking up, he spoke casually. "How are Mavis and Lucy, Wendy?"

"Oh, they're fine," Wendy said thoughtfully. "Although, Mavis does seem rather distant and distracted lately."

"Really?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Yes," Wendy confirmed. "And she seems so depressed sometimes….I haven't seen her smile at all."

Zeref's heart sank.

 **(A/N): I am very very very sorry for the late update! My finals are going on and I've barely had time to think!**

 **To answer the unasked questions of some who may be wondering why on earth Mavis reacted so strongly to a simple kiss on the cheek: Remember, this is supposed to be set in a medieval timeline, if you haven't guessed immediately. Random displays of affection are not something that happened all the time in those times. Mavis is currently extremely confused and uncertain about her feelings towards Zeref.**

 **RequestPleasee:** **There was no need to ask, actually, because those three are definitely coming in~ They play vital roles in my plan for Lucy, you see~ (You might be a mind reader though, all that you suggested was exactly what I had in mind for the story)**

 **Laxusdrayer2324:** **Yes, Wendy is the cutest being on the face of this universe! And you'll find out about that…eventually.**

 **Readwithcats:** **You're welcome~ And yes, he is, isn't he?**

 **SaviourUnleashed:** ***blushes* Thank you!**

 **SingingAngel327:** **Thank you~**

IloveWriting24900876524: That's pretty much the theory everyone else has. :D


	16. Meeting At Dawn

**Chapter-16**

 **Meeting at Dawn**

Natsu tossed and turned in bed. It was early morning and the faint light of dawn entered the room through the window. The pinkette had woken up to get a drink of water and had been unable to sleep for some reason since.

As he lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling, Natsu heard the creak of a door. Climbing out of bed, he tiptoed to the door and opened it. In the dark corridor, he saw a figure, hurrying away.

Natsu went to Zeref's chambers and opened the door. He looked in.

The bed was empty.

Closing the door, Natsu leaned against it and wondered out loud.

"Where is he going?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Midnight galloped across the fields, Zeref controlling him almost effortlessly with the reins. The Crown Prince barely paid attention to his horse as he pondered on the events of the past week.

' _Mavis does hate me, doesn't she?'_ Zeref thought gloomily. _'I am such a fool.'_

His eyes strayed to Star Hill. Before he knew it, Zeref had turned Midnight around and was galloping towards the hill.

Fifteen minutes later, Zeref was entering the clearing. He froze in mid-step when he saw a familiar figure curled up beneath a tree. There was no mistaking that long hair.

Mavis looked up when she heard his footsteps and looked startled.

"Zeref?"

"Mavis," Zeref replied. "What are you doing here so early?"

Mavis looked down. "I couldn't sleep."

Faint rays of sunlight passed through the trees and highlighted her face. Zeref's eyes widened when he saw tear stains on her cheeks.

"You've been crying," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I haven't," Mavis denied instantly.

"Mavis," Zeref spoke softly. "Please don't lie to me. Why were you crying?"

Mavis looked away, as if she could not bear Zeref's pleading gaze. "Oh, _please_ go away!" she cried suddenly. "I-I want to be alone right now. Please, Zeref."

"No," Zeref said firmly and knelt down to her level. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

Tears were now beginning to run down Mavis' cheeks again.

"Mavis-"

"I love you, alright?!"

Zeref jolted. _"What?"_ His mind whirled.

"I love you," Mavis was beginning to cry in earnest now. "I-I love you so much-and I know that you'll never return my feelings-so please, _please_ leave, Zeref!"

Zeref stared at Mavis for what seemed like ages. _'She loves me.'_ He thought. _'She actually loves me.'_

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Zeref spoke. "Mavis, look at me."

No response.

"Mavis, _look at me_."

There was something in Zeref's tone that Mavis dared not disobey. She looked up shakily, her emerald eyes blurred with tears.

Zeref reached out gently with one hand to wipe away her tears. With his other, he took hold of her chin, cupping it in his hand.

Without a second thought, he leaned in and closed the distance between them as his lips descended upon hers.

Zeref felt Mavis stiffen before she relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she kissed him back.

Raising a hand hesitantly, Zeref threaded it through her hair as he kissed her deeply. Mavis moved her own arms to wrap them around his neck and moaned into the kiss.

Need for air made them pull apart, panting heavily. Mavis' cheeks were flushed as she loosened her hold on Zeref.

"Zeref," she breathed. "We-we need to talk about this."

"Yes," Zeref agreed. "But not now."

All other thoughts flew out of her head as Zeref leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you." Zeref whispered between kisses.

Mavis felt herself smile for the first time in days.

"And I, you."

 **(A/N): I feel like there's something horribly wrong with this chapter….**

… **but never mind. I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. Thanks a lot for the reviews!**

 **Readwithcats:** **Thanks for the review! I'm flattered to see that you look forward to the chapters so much~**

 **Guest:** ***blushes furiously* Thank you so much!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Indeed, and here's your answer!**

 **FandomLover0000000293** **:** ***cackles evilly* Because I'm the evil Queen of Angst!**

 **SingingAngel327:** **Do you have second sight or something….? I mean, there's no other way you'd be able to predict what happens in this chapter, right? Unless you invaded my brain, which I hope you didn't, for the sake of your own sanity…**

 **SaviourUnleashed:** **Thanks a lot!**

 **Magimorgana:** **You're right about the kiss, not the dying thing, though~**

 **Guardian of Light Ligtus:** **Thank you, and same here~**


	17. Secrets Unveiled

**Chapter-17**

 **Secrets Unveiled**

Zeref rode into the stables and dismounted. As he was leading Midnight into her stall, a voice stopped in.

"I see that you're back."

Zeref turned to see Wendy standing behind him. He raised his eyebrows. "Sister? What are you doing here?"

Wendy shrugged lightly. "I was waiting for you. Did you have a good ride?"

"Yes, thank you," Zeref spoke in confusion. "But how did you-"

"I'm an early riser, remember?" Wendy said. "I saw you going out through the window. Natsu saw you, too." She added as an afterthought.

Zeref carefully averted his eyes from Wendy's. Call him insane, but he knew quite well that his sister looked innocent to the untrained eye, but was in fact quite perspective for her age. She only needed to read a person's emotions to be able to tell exactly what they were feeling. Zeref was pretty sure that Wendy's was feeling suspicious and had no intention of letting her find out what had really happened that morning.

"Let's go, shall we?" Zeref asked lightly. "Breakfast shall begin presently, so we might as well get a head start."

"Indeed," Wendy murmured and followed him out of the stables.

At breakfast, Zeref, Natsu and Wendy quietly conversed amongst themselves. Suddenly, Zeref, catching a few lines of his parents' conversation, stopped and stared at them.

"That friend of yours-Lady Layla Heartfilia? When did she die?"

"Seven years ago. She left a daughter, Lucy. I haven't seen her for years. Lord Jude, as the rumors say, rarely lets her out of the house."

Queen Grandine pursed her lips as if she would like to say something less than complimentary about Lord Jude but continued.

"Lucy looks like her mother, they say. The resemblance is uncanny."

"Zeref?" Natsu asked prodding his brother's elbow. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," Zeref replied breathlessly.

As breakfast was ending, King Igneel spoke. "Children, your cousins are arriving today to stay for a week."

"When?" Wendy asked automatically.

"In the evening."

They all nodded and filed out.

Outside the dining hall, Natsu raised an eyebrow at Zeref. "Well?"

"Natsu, Wendy," Zeref began. "When you first met Lucy, how did she introduce herself to you?"

Wendy frowned. "As Lucy Heartfilia…." She trailed off. "Oh."

Natsu gaped. "Do you really think she is the same person that Mother and Father were talking about?"

"Yes," Zeref nodded. "It all fits now. Why Lucy can be so formal and why she carries herself like a high-bred lady. She knew how to ride, remember? She must've had lessons. And I've seen Lady Layla before-the resemblance _is_ striking. I should've realized before, her surname gave it all away."

"Well, let's go then," Natsu said, turning around.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Go where?"

"Isn't it obvious," Natsu's face was hard as he spoke. "I do not know about the both of you, but _I_ want answers."

"I have my lessons," Wendy began. "And the both of you have a meeting to attend."

"That all begins in an hour," Natsu said dismissively. "We have plenty of time. Come on."

And for the second time that day, Zeref found himself going out-only this time; it was to Lucy's house instead of Star Hill.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucy opened her door and a pleasant smile lit up her face when she saw her visitors. "Come in!" she invited.

Zeref shook his head. "I apologize, Lucy, but we are in a hurry. We just need to ask you something."

Lucy looked surprised as she nodded.

Zeref glanced around at Natsu and Wendy and then asked. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Lord Jude and Lady Layla Heartfilia?"

Lucy's smile disappeared and she paled slightly. "How did you-"

"Our mother was a friend of yours," Wendy replied gently. "I'm assuming that you are a Heartfilia?"

"Yes."

"But Lucy," Zeref said, looking bewildered. "Lord Jude lives in Acalypha. What are you doing here?"

Lucy looked at them for a minute before looking away. "I ran away from home," she muttered.

" _What?!"_

"After my mother, the Lady Layla died," Lucy began. "My father grew cold and hateful towards me because I share my mother's looks. He started to try and marry me off to rich merchants to expand his business. I was nothing but a trophy for him to show off.

"Two years ago, I got sick and tired of it. This life is my own and it belongs to me and me alone. I was not going to let a person like my father control it anymore. So, I decided to leave, taking with me only the possessions that my mother left me, which included enough money to support me until I got married. And here I am, now."

Wendy tilted her head to one side. "What did your father do?"

Lucy smiled wryly. "Nothing, from what I heard of it. I think he pretended that I was still there and that we were still the perfect family. And by the looks of it, he was believed, since he never let me go out much when I lived there, either."

"I see."

"Lucy," Natsu spoke and the girl in question looked up at him. "You could've just told us in the first place. Did you not trust us?"

Lucy flushed and looked away from his burning gaze. "It's not that I don't trust you," she murmured. "It-it was a painful subject to talk about. Mavis and Levy are the only ones who know about it. I-I'm sorry, Natsu."

Natsu suddenly grinned. "Don't worry about it."

Lucy smiled up shyly at him. "Thank you."

Zeref cleared his throat. "We really have to get back, Natsu."

The prince in question blinked. "Oh, right. Goodbye, Lucy!"

Lucy waved at them as they departed before retreating back into the house."

 **(A/N): Phew, that was one heck of a chapter. Hope you all like it!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Readwithcats:** **Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **HellsChaos:** **Yup, NaLu will be coming up soon~**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Indeed~**

 **0FairyTail0:** **Really? Weird…**

 **Destiny246:** **I'm really bad with endings, actually….**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus:** **Thank you!**

 **SaviourUnleashed:** **Yeah, maybe. And thanks! You have no idea how much this means to me….**


	18. Attack

**Chapter 18**

 **Attack**

"Where are you going, Lucy?"

The girl in question turned to look at her friend. Mavis had reverted back to her old self and was smiling brightly now and was inexplicably happy. A secret smile formed on Lucy's face as she thought of the reasons that could've brought about this sudden change of heart.

"I'm going home," Lucy cocked her head to one side. "Is that a problem?"

"Your house is that way," Mavis pointed in the right direction. "You're heading towards the forest."

"Correct," A small grin played about Lucy's lips. "I'm taking the short-cut through the forest. But you knew that already, right?"

Mavis bristled. "Of course! But it's already evening and it's dangerous to be out in the forest so late."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Lucy assured Mavis as she started to walk away. "See you tomorrow!"

Mavis watched Lucy go, a troubled frown across her features.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucy hummed quietly to herself as she walked along the forest trail. Her heart felt considerably lighter now that her friends knew about her secret. She also had an inkling of what had happened to have Mavis go back to her old self and this made her smile whenever she thought of it.

Lucy was thrust out of her thoughts when she heard a twig snapping behind her. She froze in her spot.

' _Someone, or something is following me,'_ she thought with narrowed eyes. Her heart thumped against her chest and it sounded horribly loud in the silent forest.

Lucy slowly turned her head.

Behind her, with its hackles raised and teeth bared was a huge, snarling wolf.

Lucy felt her blood run cold. However, she didn't lose her head for one minute. She turned and started to run at top speed.

The wolf growled as it ran after her.

"Help!" Lucy shouted desperately. "Someone, anyone…! Help me!"

Her chest was starting to hurt now. She felt relief flood her heart when she saw the stream up ahead. Once she got across it, the wolf would be unable to track her scent…..!

Lucy was reaching, when the wolf, with a swift bound, pounced. Lucy shrieked in terror and tried to quicken her pace.

Pain enveloped over her as she felt the wolf's claws practically tear open her back. Lucy felt a scream erupt from her throat.

Her foot caught on a stone and she stumbled head-first into the stream, it's waters turning a murky red as her body plunged into it.

Running footsteps and a voice calling her name were the last things Lucy heard before the world turned to darkness.

 **(A/N): Sorry for the horrible chapter….I promise I'll do better next time…**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus:** **Thank you!**

 **Blackmailingqueen:** **You'll find out in the next chapter~**

 **AIRbooks:** **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **SingingAngel327:** **That's fine! And thank you!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** Isn't she just?

 **Destiny246:** **Really? That's a relief…..**


	19. The Nobles

**Chapter-19**

 **The Nobles**

Lucy opened her eyes blearily. She was lying on her back and her head ached like hell. Her vision was blurry and she tried in vain to remember what had happened before she passed out.

Groaning, Lucy tried to turn over. She let out a cry of pain when her back smarted. Gingerly, she made an effort to sit up.

'You're awake," a voice said. "How do you feel?"

Lucy's vision cleared and she blinked in confusion when she saw an old woman with pink hair and crimson eyes surveying her. "W-Where am I? And, who are you?"

"You're in the castle," The woman said curtly. "My name is Porlyusica. I'm the healer. Now, hold still while I treat your wounds."

"M-my wounds?" Lucy closed her eyes as she tried to recall. Suddenly, it all came flooding back. She had been in the forest, had gotten attacked by a wolf and the most vivid thing was a voice, an extremely familiar voice calling her name. Who was it….?

"Lady Porlyusica," Lucy said gracefully. "Why am I in the castle?"

Porlyusica eyed her for a moment before answering. "You were rescued in the nick of time by the Lords Gray and Lyon who had come for a visit to the castle. They, along with their sister, Lady Ultear and Lord Gray's fiancée, Lady Juvia; had been taking a short-cut through the forest when they heard your cries for help. Lord Gray rescued you from the stream and they brought you to the castle as you needed immediate medical attention and the castle was not too far away. Furthermore, Their Majesties King Igneel and Queen Grandine are compassionate to commoners and the nobles knew that you would not be rejected. Does that answer your questions?"

Lucy barely suppressed a gasp and slowly nodded. Her mind was whirling.

Porlyusica finished changing her bandages and then stood up to leave. Before she did, however, she addressed Lucy.

"You shouldn't go traipsing along in forests when you do not have any form of self-defense. Be careful in the future."

Lucy gave her a weak smile. "I did not expect any danger of any sort, Lady Porlyusica. Please allow me to express my apologies for the inconvenience that I have caused."

Lady Porlyusica sniffed as she went to the door. "Humph. If you keep rushing into danger like this, you'll get yourself killed one day. It's a pity," she paused. "You look so much like your mother."

Lucy's golden head shot up to look at Porlyusica, but the healer was gone. Lucy slumped back onto her pillows, feeling dizzy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Did you find out what the girl was called?" Queen Grandine inquired as she, her husband, children and guests sat at dinner.

Lord Gray, Lord Lyon and Lady Ultear exchanged looks. Lady Juvia remained silent, glancing back and forth between them.

Lord Gray cleared his throat. He was a handsome young man with unruly raven hair and grey eyes. He however, had an unfortunate habit of taking off his clothes, which he desperately tried to suppress, in vain.

"I believe, her name was Lucy," Gray began, meeting neither King, nor the Queen's eyes. He did not notice the way Zeref suddenly froze up, or how Wendy emitted a low cry, nor; how Natsu turned white and became stock-still.

Lord Lyon, who was as good-looking as Gray with silver hair and black eyes, was dense by nature and did not notice anything. Lady Ultear, a beautiful young woman with glossy purple hair and calculating brown eyes noticed, however and raised an eyebrow.

"We…..met a friend of hers in the village," Gray continued haltingly. "And that same person gave us this information."

"I see," King Igneel said gravely. "Well, this is a brave deed that you have done. I commend you for it. I suggest you go visit the young lady, she will be feverish in her desire to thank you, I dare say."

"We were already planning to," Ultear said softly. Even though her voice was soft, it was firm and everyone listened when she spoke. "The poor girl has been through a _terrible_ ordeal. It is only right to check up on her."

Lyon's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Smooth as always, sister," he muttered. Ultear's lips twitched but she said nothing.

Lady Juvia, a pretty young lady with lustrous blue hair and big navy blue eyes had not spoken yet and only chose to listen. She watched everyone at the table at intervals, her gaze lingering on her fiancé.

As dinner ended, the nobles announced that they would go visit Lucy. Zeref and Wendy sported various looks of disappointment, but held their peace.

Natsu, on the other hand, was tight-lipped and silent. There was an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

 **(A/N): Thank you all for the reviews! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

 **SingingAngel327:** **Nope! It** _ **is**_ **something he would do, but I have other plans for him. ~laughs evilly~**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus:** **Thank you! And thank you for reviewing again!**

 **Magimorgana:** **D'you seriously think I'd let Lucy die? I love her too much for that. But I'm glad you reacted like that-it gives me such pleasure to think that someone would react intensely to my writing.**

 **0FairyTail0:** **Well, now you know!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Nope! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Si-chanwantdragon** **: Thank you! ~blushes really hard~ And yes, I** _ **am**_ **cruel. Wait until you read the next few chapters, I bet you'll really be hating me then. ~grins~**


	20. Explanations

**Chapter-20**

 **Explanations**

Lucy's eyes lit up in welcome as Gray, Lyon, Ultear and Juvia entered the Hospital Wing.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Gray asked as he went over to the bed.

"Very well, thank you," Lucy said with a forced smile as pain shot up her back. "It's been so long! How are you doing Gray? It's good to see you, Lyon and Ultear. And you must be Lady Juvia, Gray's new fiancée!"

Lucy's brown eyes turned expectantly to Juvia who flushed slightly and incline her head as she spoke. "How do you do, Lady Lucy?"

"Just Lucy, please," Lucy invited. "I'm no longer a lady, you know."

"Speaking of which," Gray interrupted. "I'll have you know, we were horribly worried when your letter reached us."

"Indeed," Lyon nodded. "What were you thinking, running away like that?"

"Now, now," Ultear interrupted. "Lucy was in a bad situation. You really cannot blame her."

Lucy smiled at Ultear gratefully. "Thank you."

"Juvia…..Juvia thinks that Lucy looks troubled," Juvia ventured hesitantly. "Is something bothering her?"

Lucy lowered her golden head. "About that…"

She told them about what Porlyusica had said and they listened intently.

"Do you think she'll give me away?" Lucy asked, fiddling with the sheet covering her.

"I don't think so," Lyon said thoughtfully. "She doesn't seem like that sort of person."

"Well, I certainly hope she doesn't," Gray said, a frown marring his features. "It would be trouble…for all of us."

Silence followed his statement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It's quite silent in there," Wendy whispered to Zeref. "Do you think they have left."

"It's likely-" But Zeref got no further as Natsu strode forward and flung open the door to the Hospital Wing.

"Lucy!" He began but froze as he realized that they had company.

" _Well_ ," Juvia said awkwardly. "This _is_ a situation."

"Care to explain?" Ultear asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _One explanation later-_

"Of all the odd things to happen-" Gray muttered.

"Is there a problem?" Natsu asked aggressively.

"Nothing," Gray said snidely. "It's only frustrating to think of you contaminating one of my dearest friends with your presence, that's all."

"How _do_ you know each other, anyway?" Wendy asked hurriedly, hoping to prevent an argument.

"Our parents and hers were business partners," Lyon said shortly. "We were often in Acalypha and we made friends that way."

"I see."

Lucy turned to the others. "Would please tell Mavis that I am faring well now? She will, undoubtedly, be extremely worried."

Lucy seemed to be speaking to Natsu, Wendy and Zeref in general, but her eyes were on the Crown Prince himself. Zeref flinched under her gaze and felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Now that that's settled," Lucy said cheerfully. "Can you leave? I'm extremely weary from talking."

"Take care of yourself then," Gray told her and they all filed out.

Lucy slumped against her pillows with a sigh and closed her eyes as she tried to block out her pain.

 **(A/N): Review Responses:**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus:** **Thank you!**

 **0FairyTail0:** **Here's the chapter!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **You'll find out, soon….**

 **Magimorgana:** **Thank you! And please continue to review!**

 **Taboadayvonne:** **Here's your update!**

 **SingingAngel327:** **It's coming…..soon…next chapter.**

 **Destiny246:** **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest:** **Thank you for the review!**

 **Jazmin-Sempai:** **Here's the update!**

 **LALALALALALALALA:** **Here's the update! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **OMG I cannot believe how many reviews I got on the last chapter! Thank you so much, everyone!**


	21. To Say Goodbye

**Chapter-21**

 **To Say Goodbye**

Mavis stood at her window as she thought about the day's events. The meeting between Zeref and her (heat still rushed to her cheeks when she thought of it) and Lucy's…adventure in the forest.

The young woman sighed. She hoped that Lucy would recover soon. And that someone would come with news about her. And that that someone would be Zeref.

Mavis unconsciously raised a hand to her lips. Zeref's kiss still burned upon them. She felt a burning bolt of pain as she thought of what she had to do.

Mavis however, raised her head stubbornly. Tears shimmered in her eyes at the thought of what she had to do. But she set her lips firmly. She _had_ to do it. She couldn't risk hurting Zeref. She wouldn't.

Still, as she gazed at the dark night sky, Mavis felt as if she would rather face the stake than what was before her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mavis waited on Star Hill the next day, not for very long, for Zeref came quickly at daybreak. She was pale and tired from lack of sleep the night before.

"Zeref!" She called as soon as the Crown Prince came into sight. "How is Lucy? Will she recover soon? Has anyone figured out her secret? Is she even awake yet? Wh-"

Zeref chuckled. "Slow down, Mavis," he interrupted her.

Mavis was about to speak again when Zeref suddenly pulled her into a kiss that left her dizzy. "Uh….."

"Lucy is fine," Zeref said, pushing a stray strand of golden hair behind Mavis' ear. "She was able to sit up last night and talk but was somewhat weary and pained. She will recover in a few weeks, I suppose. It will take time, however."

"I see," Mavis said quietly, calming down somewhat.

"Don't worry yourself to death, dearest," Zeref said gently. "Lucy wouldn't want that."

Mavis bit her lip. "A-about that…..we need to talk."

Zeref looked genuinely surprised. "What of?"

"About us," Mavis gestured to the two of them. "I- I think we should stop-all of these-these…gestures of affections, Zeref."

Zeref's black eyes clouded over. "Why?"

"If anyone finds out about this-about us," Mavis began haltingly. "It-it would tarnish your reputation, Zeref. I don't want to hurt you. I-I love you too much for that."

"Mavis, I-"

"It's impossible for us to be together, anyway," Mavis continued. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes. "Your parents-the court itself would never allow it. They would want you, the Crown Prince to marry a lady of your status. Not-not someone like me. I'm only a peasant."

"Don't speak of yourself in that way," Zeref pleaded.

"It's true and you know it!" Mavis cried. "If we continue this, both of us will get hurt. Don't you see?"

Tears started to run down her cheeks. "I don't want this! It's hurting me terribly to even say this! But….I don't want you to be hurt. I want you to be happy. That's all."

Zeref stepped forward and embraced her. Mavis seemed to quiet down somehow as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I-I agree, Mavis," Zeref said slowly. "I don't want to say this-I just want to be with you forever-but….I don't want to hurt you either."

He pulled away slightly and looked into her emerald eyes. "We can't meet anymore, Mavis," he whispered. "It wouldn't be right. You understand."

Mavis nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Silence reigned for a few minutes. Eventually, Zeref released her.

"Let's go, Mavis," he said hollowly. "I'll give you a ride home."

Mavis went with him silently. They reached her house soon. Mavis jumped down from the horse. Zeref mimicked her actions.

"Goodbye," Zeref murmured. He cupped her cheeks and slowly drew her in for a lingering kiss. Mavis impulsively clasped her slender hands around his neck as she responded in kind. The burning pain in her chest seemed to disappear in that instant. All she could feel was happiness, even for a short while.

It wasn't a kiss of passion or love. It was a kiss of goodbye, of sorrow…

Of regret.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away. Zeref forced himself to look away from Mavis' beautiful eyes and resolutely got back onto his horse.

He rode back to the castle. His home.

But in that one minute, Zeref hated it for what it represented.

 **(A/N): *ducks* Please don't hurt me! That** _ **had**_ **to be done.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **0FairyTail0:** **Thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Thank you for the review!**

 **Destiny246:** **Hope you liked this chapter! Review!**

 **Si-chanwantdragon:** **That's fine and yup, they would get into trouble because they didn't inform anyone like they should've since they wanted to protect Lucy. And thank you, you really made me blush with your review!**

 **Gekko no Kasumi:** **Thank you!**


	22. The Betrothal

**Chapter-22**

 **The Betrothal**

"Zeref!" Wendy called cheerily when she saw her older brother enter the castle. "How fares Mavis? Did you tell her everything?"

Zeref nodded dully. "Yes. She sent you all her regards."

Wendy looked worried at his lack of response. "Do you feel alright, Zeref?" she asked anxiously. "Are you sick or something?"

Zeref laughed a little bitterly as he went past Wendy. "I feel fine, Wendy. Thank you for inquiring, however."

Wendy watched him until he was out of sight, a thoughtful look on her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mavis went sluggishly to her bed and curled up on it, wrapping her arms around her knees. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks. Mavis did not lift a single hand to wipe them away. Her shoulders shook.

 _It's not fair. It's not fair._ Mavis seethed silently. _Why…..? I love him so much, yet I can't see him. It hurts so much….I wish I could make this pain stop….._

" _Wait. I shall help you."_

" _Then you must call me by my first name."_

" _You can't talk to animals!"_

" _You are very charming, Mavis."_

" _Be it far from me to decline a lady of help."_

" _Don't worry."_

" _I hope he won't get lost."_

" _Will you miss me, Mavis?"_

" _I will."_

" _What are you doing here so early?"_

" _You've been crying."_

" _Please don't lie to me."_

" _I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."_

" _Mavis, look at me."_

" _Yes. But not now."_

" _I love you."_

" _Don't worry yourself to death, dearest."_

" _We can't meet anymore, Mavis. It wouldn't be right. You understand."_

" _Goodbye."_

Mavis cried even harder. _Don't tell me that! I just….can't take it!_

"I want to see you," Mavis whispered through her tears. "I want to see you so much…."

An image of Lucy flashed into her mind. Hatred and jealousy suddenly consumed her. If-if she had Lucy's title and inheritance, she wouldn't have had to give up Zeref! Lucy was a fool for running away from all of that! If only…..if only…..

Mavis let out a noiseless gasp and covered her mouth with one hand. _What am I thinking?_ She asked herself silently. _Have I really turned into such a horrible person? Lucy….my friend…..my only friend in the world who understands how I feel without me having to tell her…..how could I? I can never,_ _ **never**_ _face her again…._

Mavis gripped the bed sheets tightly. _If only, if only I could get rid of this pain…._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A month passed. Natsu and Wendy could not understand why their brother had suddenly ceased all of his visits to Star Hill. Lucy healed completely and left the castle, consumed with worry also.

Zeref threw himself into his duties at the castle. He worked feverishly and untiringly to rid him of the feeling of loss and pain that seemed to be enveloping his entire soul.

Mavis, on the other hand, fought hard to suppress her sorrow and put on a cheerful face wherever she went. She laughed, smiled and sang; anything to make sure that no one even suspected how she felt. She spent sleepless nights, however, nights full of agony and pain of the heart.

Lucy was quite sure of what had transpired while she had been away. She however, held her peace and instead, supported Mavis more than ever.

One day, however, everything changed.

Lucy was enjoying a quiet afternoon reading in her parlor when the knock at the door came.

Grumbling under her breath, she got up and went to the door. She did not expect to see the person standing there.

He was tall and quite handsome with orange-brown hair and golden eyes. The young man was dressed in the uniform of a footman.

"Loke!"

Lucy all but ran towards Loke and flung her arms around him.

Loke smirked. "Now, milady, I knew you were madly in love with me, but this is a bit too much."

Laughing, Lucy pulled away. "You haven't changed. Oh, it's been too long."

"Indeed," Loke's demeanor changed to serious suddenly. "We don't have much time, Lady Lucy. Your father sent me to get you."

Lucy's expression of joy turned sour. "I'm not going back."

"Lord Heartfilia told me to use force if necessary."

"But you wouldn't-" Lucy cut off as realization dawned upon her. "Oh, that…..! He knew you'd be too loyal to force me and so would go home without me! And he knew that I was far too close to any of you to let you get punished! But…..how did he find out where I was living?"

"I think he sent a spy," Loke shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, dearest, are you coming? I really don't mind being punished-"

"Nonsense," Lucy said with a sigh. "I'll come with you. Just let me…pack. And say goodbye to Magnolia."

Loke smiled. "Very well. It _will_ be nice to have you back."

Lucy returned his smile with a sad one and retreated into the house.

It took her some time, but Lucy finally packed up all of her things and went out. Just then, Mavis arrived.

"Lucy!" She exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"My father sent for me," Lucy said, going over to her friend. "The consequences will be dire if I don't head back-so I should leave as soon as possible."

"Y-you're not coming back?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm afraid not. At least, I don't think so."

Mavis looked down. "I see."

Lucy caught her in an embrace, which Mavis gladly returned. "Give my love to Levy and tell her what happened. And don't forget to tell Natsu and Wendy." She hesitated and then said. "Ask them to give my regards to Zeref."

Mavis drew in a sharp breath but Lucy pretended not to hear. "Take care of yourself, dear."

Mavis nodded shakily. Lucy turned to Loke. "Let's go."

They headed to the carriage that Loke had brought along with him. Once Lucy had waved goodbye to Mavis, Loke spoke.

"How do you know the Princes and Princess?"

Lucy sighed.

"It's a long story."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucy stood in her father's study, dressed in a beautiful pink silk gown. Her hair was in an elegant updo and she now looked every inch of the noble lady she really was.

Lord Jude Heartfilia finally turned from the window to face her.

"You have displeased me greatly, Lucy," Lord Jude said, fixing her with a glare. Lucy returned it with a defiant one of her own. "In addition to running away, you have lived like a peasant in Magnolia and have affiliated with people beneath you. This would normally warrant punishment of some kind, but I have managed to secure and excellent betrothal for you and I am pleased by it. Even you, I think will be satisfied by this turn of events."

"Is that so, Father?" Lucy asked in an icy voice. "Then pray, tell, who is it?"

"I have managed to secure it from within the royal family of Fiore itself." Lord Jude said smugly.

Lucy composure slipped and she stared at him.

"Who is it?" she repeated.

Lord Jude observed her for a minute before replying.

"It is his royal highness, Prince Natsu Dragneel himself."

 **(A/N): Bet you guys didn't see** _ **that**_ **coming, did you? Well truthfully, I didn't either, it struck me like a lightning bolt earlier today and I was dying to write it out, so I did. What d'you think?**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Jazmin-Sempai:** **Thank you!**

 **The Crazy Clan:** **I know you hate me right now, but please, be patient!**

 **Si-chanwantdragon:** **Both of them wouldn't do that because Zeref is the Crown Prince and he's loyal to his country and Mavis wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to…and anyway, thank you so much for your review! It really made me squeal (which was unfortunate because my parents happened to be around and they thought I was crazy).**

 **SingingAngel327:** **Sorry, but I had to do it!**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus:** **Thank you!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Yup, he does, and no, she doesn't.**

 **Blackmailingqueen:** **We'll see, we'll see~**

 **0FairyTail0:** **Maybe~**


	23. Lady Aquarius

**Chapter-23**

 **Lady Aquarius**

Lucy stared at her father, who was looking at her expectantly. "P-Prince Natsu?"

"That's right," Lord Jude nodded and then fixed Lucy with a glare. "This is a very good betrothal and I will certainly not allow you to back out. Understand?"

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand."

If Lord Jude was surprised at his daughter's strange behavior, he didn't show it and instead told her to retire to her chambers.

Once Lucy was in her chambers, she sank down on the bed and wondered for a minute whether she was dreaming. Then, the irony of the situation hit her and she burst into hysterical laughter. Maids and butlers passing on the corridor outside shared troubled and confused looks when they heard her.

"Looks like you've finally gone mad," A sharp voice laced with amusement spoke. "Cease that infernal noise at once, you brat."

Lucy looked up to see her old governess, the Lady Aquarius standing in the doorway. With a delighted cry, Lucy flung herself at her.

"Aquarius! I missed you so much!"

"That's _Lady_ Aquarius to you, brat," The governess said half-heartedly. "And what were you laughing about anyway?"

Lucy drew back, a smile etched onto her features. "Father got me betrothed to Prince Natsu."

"And that is humorous?"

"No, it's just ironic."

"Ironic? Did you go make friends with Prince Natsu while you resided in Magnolia or something?"

"Erm…"

"You did, didn't you? Tell me what happened, now!"

Lucy pulled Aquarius to sit down beside her on the bed and told her the entire story, from beginning to end. When she was finished, Aquarius eyed her speculatively.

"You say that someone named Brandish wrote you an anonymous, spiteful letter?"

Lucy nodded. "That's correct. Why do you ask?"

"Did she tell you why she did it?" Aquarius demanded.

Lucy's eyebrows drew together as she thought. "No, we never found out."

Aquarius lowered her head slightly. "So this is her idea of vengeance…"

Lucy blinked. "Vengeance? What are you talking about?"

Aquarius shook her head as she stood to leave. "Not now, Lucy." She moved towards the door swiftly, leaving a very confused young lady behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu's jaw dropped as he stared at King Igneel in disbelief. "Betrothed? Why? Even Zeref isn't married yet, and his marriage is a lot more important than mine!"

Zeref, who was at the other end of the room, working, paused as his name was mentioned.

King Igneel shook his head. "That's because Zeref rejects every possible lady I find for him. Why _do_ you do that anyway, son?"

 _That's because none of them have golden hair, beautiful jade eyes and an innocent smile so breathtaking that you feel your insides melt at the sight of it…_ Zeref shook his head hastily, feeling his face get warm.

The King turned back to Natsu. "Anyway, this lady is just a possible option Natsu. You can reject her if you don't feel she's suitable."

Natsu grumbled under his breath before looking up. "Who is she?"

King Igneel's smile turned sly. "I think I'll keep it a surprise for now." With that, he swept out of the room.

"What?! Father, wait…!"

 **(A/N): OMG I reached 100+ reviews! Thank you so much everyone! You have no idea what this means to me!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus:** **Thank you!**

 **(Guest) Random Reviewer:** **Thank you! Please continue to review!**

 **TheCrazyClan:** ***phew* that's good. Though the 'happily ever after' won't come so easily~**

 **SingingAngel327:** **Ooookay, I'm a little confused here. I'm pretty sure Lucy didn't lie to Natsu about anything, so what do you mean?**

 **AIRbooks:** **Nor can I~**

 **Readwithcats:** **It's alright! Welcome back, I missed you~ And thanks!**

 **Magimorgana:** ***sighs dreamily* Pinked haired, brown eyed babies; golden haired, onyx eyed babies; AH I'M IN NALU HEAVEN!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Well, as to whether they'll come back together or not…that's for me to know and for you to find out!**

 **Destiny246:** **Yes, it will~**

 **0FairyTail0:** **Thank you for the review!**

 **Guest:** **You guessed correctly~**

 **(Guest) J.C:** **Thank you for the review!**


	24. Happiness

**Chapter-24**

 **Happiness**

Zeref blinked. " _What?_ "

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia," King Igneel repeated. "She's betrothed to Natsu. What's wrong, son? You look rather flabbergasted." _It's much better than the emotionless façade he's been putting on all month, though_. He added silently.

"N-nothing," Zeref managed to speak. "Er-you don't mind if I tell Wendy, do you, Father?"

"Not at all," King Igneel said, feeling pleased. Zeref had been isolating himself for the past few months so the king was happy that his son had decided to socialize once more. "Tell her, by all means."

"Thank you," Zeref said quietly, before leaving his father's study.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucy fidgeted slightly as her maids, Aries and Virgo carefully arranged her hair into a stylish updo. She was dressed in a beautiful golden double-layer silk gown and fine diamond earrings hung from her ears. Lucy refused the necklace her maids offered to adorn her throat, saying that she preferred to be simple.

 _Though this hairstyle is anything but simple,_ Lucy thought ruefully as Aries and Virgo finally finished and stepped back.

Aries clasped her hands and spoke dreamily. "You look lovely, Lady Lucy!"

"Indeed," Virgo said in monotone. "You will make a beautiful bride, milady."

Lucy laughed. "Come now, it's not as if I'm going to get married immediately. There is still Prince Natsu's opinion to consider."

"A-and what about yours, milady?" Aries asked shyly.

"I don't have one anymore," Lucy said with a grim smile. "Punishment for running away, you know."

Awkward silence hung in the air before Lucy swung around. "Let's go and get this over with, shall we?"

"Yes, milady."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Really?" Wendy asked with sparkling eyes. "Lucy is getting married to Natsu? That's wonderful! She'll be my sister-in-law!"

Zeref nodded, smiling slightly. "It's good, isn't it?"

Wendy snapped out of her dreamy trance and then looked worriedly at Zeref. "But…..how do you feel about this, Zeref? I mean….if Mavis had Lucy's lands and titles, the two of you could be…..well, don't you feel envious?"

"That's enough, sister," Zeref said sharply, all traces of a smile disappearing from his face. "It is quite clear that Mavis and I cannot be together. And besides, I'd happily give up my own happiness so that Natsu could have his."

He moved towards the door, but Wendy's softly-spoken words made him freeze in his step.

"But what about Mavis' happiness, Zeref…..?"

 **(A/N): Sorry that it's so short! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel:** **You'll see~**

 **TheCrazyClan:** **I'm glad you think so too! I wasn't planning o make it so angst-ish, but I figured that people would get bored of the story if there wasn't more suspense, star-crossed lovers, so to speak, etc.**

 **0FairyTail0:** **Coming up next chapter!**

 **Destiny246:** **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **SingingAngel327:** **Um, okay. Thank you!**

 **(Guest) Black wolf-** **Of course!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **I personally think he would've fainted. :D And the answers to your questions shall come in the next few chapters, so stay tuned!**

 **Guest:** **…at least you have a reaction. When I first started reading, I thought it was a flame (my first), but it was just from a frustrated reader who couldn't take the suspense…? Anyway, thanks for the compliments, keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Clawd137:** **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **I cannot believe I got so many reviews! Thank you all so much.**

 **Also, friendly reminder: Royal Romance will be ending soon, in about another 6-7 chapters, maybe more. Definitely before June. Once I tie up all the loose ends, I'll end the story, finally and focus on my other ones. Thank you all so much! It's been a wonderful journey and I'll be sad to end it. And there will be NO sequel because, it won't be as good as the first, I'm sure, so Royal Romance will end for good. Maybe at the end of April. Maybe.**


	25. At The Castle

**Chapter-25**

 **At The Castle**

Lucy and Lord Jude waited for the royal family to arrive at the castle doors. Lucy looked around at the splendor of the grounds in wonder. She remembered coming here when she was a child faintly, but seeing it in person once more _was_ nice.

King Igneel and Queen Grandine came, followed by the princes and princess, who were flanked with guards. Natsu took a double take when he saw Lucy. Zeref's lips twitched and Wendy had restrained herself firmly from giggling aloud. Lucy felt confused and pondered on it as she curtseyed. Surely Natsu had been informed of her coming?

"Lucy, dear," Grandine said smilingly. "It has been far too long since we met. You've grown into a fine young woman, dear. You look the spitting image of your late mother."

As Lucy thanked the queen with another curtsey, she heard her father draw in a sharp breath at the mention of Lady Layla.

Lucy and Lord Jude were introduced to Zeref, Natsu and Wendy (not that any introduction was needed, for Lucy, at least) and were soon ushered into the castle where Lucy and Natsu were sent out to the gardens for a walk together to 'get to know each other better.'

Once the pair were well away from the entrance doors, Lucy broke the silence with a nervous chuckle. "So…..what do we talk about, seeing as we already know each other?"

This seemed to break the ice as Natsu laughed and replied. "I'm really not sure. Maybe we should talk about whether we're going to accept the betrothal or not?"

"I have no say in the matter," Lucy said quietly. "You will have to decide."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you?"

Lucy gave him a grim smile. "Since when have women ever had a say in anything?"

"True," Natsu mused. "Wait. You _do_ have a say. Tell me if you want to back out of this and I'll call the whole thing off."

"Oh, no," Lucy said quickly. "Make your decision first, please."

Natsu frowned, but complied. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "I think I'll accept this one. Marrying you is better than marrying any other stranger my parents set me up with."

Lucy blushed, feeling her heartbeat speed up. "O-Oh? Um, alright then, I-I suppose I think the same way you do."

Natsu grinned. "Good! Shall we go back inside, then?"

"Why not walk some more?" Lucy suggested. "The gardens are beautiful. I'd like to see more of them."

Natsu nodded and then stooped and picked a rose from its bush and handed it to Lucy with a bow. "For you, my lady," He said in put-on solemn voice.

Lucy faked a giggle as she accepted it. "Why thank you, my prince."

They both took a look at each other and burst into laughter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, Wendy and Zeref watched discreetly from behind a conveniently placed tree-well, Wendy did the watching, Zeref looked quite uncomfortable.

"Wendy, this isn't right," Zeref mumbled. "And besides, won't they be missing us back at the castle?"

"No, they're discussing negotiations and dowries and that sort of thing," Wendy said easily and then squealed. "Look, Zeref, Natsu gave Lucy a rose! Isn't that romantic?"

"They're laughing," Zeref pointed out.

"Details, details," Wendy said dismissively and then pulled Zeref down into a bush as Natsu turned to their direction. "Hide!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Is there something wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked him as he turned back and looked around.

"I thought I heard a voice," Natsu said. "But I must've imagined it. Let's head back."

"Right."

 **(A/N): Wendy and Zeref brotp is the greatest! Raise your hand if you agree with me!**

 **Review responses:**

 **(Guest) Random Reviewer:** **Thank you! I always see Zervis as a tragic ship and NaLu as a generally happy one, so I like to emphasize the contrast.**

 **AIRbooks:** **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **StellaHeartfilia:** **Here's your NaLu!**

 **Destiny246:** **Don't we all~?**

 **SingingAngel327:** **That is a possibility but do you think her father would allow it? No. Way.**

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel:** **Well, all stories have to come to an end, don't they? On a lighter note, I'm glad to see you're so excited! Stay tuned for the next chapters!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **You bet she is~**

 **TheCrazyClan:** **Really? I'm sorry about that!**

 **Animelove22:** **Thanks for the review!**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus:** **Don't worry, they will!**


	26. One Last Time

**Chapter-26**

 **One Last Time**

Lucy stood at the window in the room that had been provided for her in the Royal Wing. There was an absent smile on her face and a light flush on her cheeks as she thought about her future.

Her future. With Natsu.

A few months ago, if anyone had told Lucy that she would be engaged to Prince Natsu, she would have laughed and told them that they were delusional. How things had changed.

A knock at the door startled her. Lucy swung around. "Come in!"

A maid entered and curtseyed before presenting a letter to her. "This arrived for you, Lady Lucy."

"Thank you," Lucy said with a smile. The maid curtseyed again and went away, shutting the door behind her.

Lucy picked up the letter and opened it up. She smiled when she recognized the familiar script and eagerly began to read it. It was quite long.

Various emotions flickered about Lucy's face as she read it through. Once she was done, she laid it down and glanced at the open window.

"Well, this changes things."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lord Jude Heartfilia stood in the balcony connected to his chambers as he observed the wide grounds attached to the castle. He nodded in satisfaction. His daughter would do well here.

Confusion marred his features when Lucy came into view, with Prince Natsu at her side. Both of them were looking at something Lucy held in her hands. The prince seemed serious and said something. Lucy frowned and argued back. This went on for some time, until Prince Natsu sighed and seemed to relent. Lucy smiled brilliantly and thanked him. The prince grumbled and then said something that made Lucy burst into laughter.

Lord Jude blinked and thought of Lucy's behavior with her previous suitors. Most of the time, she had been cool and dignified and sometimes, when those particular men had been incompetent, she had mocked them. But…Jude had never seen his daughter smile like this before. Or remain in such close contact to a man.

And this was the first time in years that he had seen Lucy laughed like that.

Turning, Jude made to go back into his room.

Perhaps his daughter would find happiness, after all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zeref twirled a dagger idly in his hand as he looked around the armory. His thoughts drifted to Natsu and Lucy. A small smile appeared on his face when he thought of their smiles and laughter. Their happiness.

Perhaps thinking about it wasn't a good thing. Jealousy slowly but surely started to creep over his heart as he thought about the two of them. Why couldn't it be like that for him and Mavis?

It was painful to even think about her. To think about her sparkling smile, her childlike innocence, her ability to walk as if she danced, her musical laughter, her intelligence…..everything.

Before Zeref had met Mavis, his future had been laid out in front of him. There were no bends in the road. It was all very clear, he was one day to inherit the kingdom, marry someone of noble standing, rule the country and make sure it was at peace. The future had been blank and colorless. There was no excitement. Absolutely nothing.

But when they met, his life seemed to change. Mavis lit it up with her beautiful smile and every day spent with her was golden. Nothing was ever the same with her; she was always so full of life and unpredictable. He found himself thinking about her all the time, and before he knew it, he had fallen in love.

It happened so quietly and quickly that he barely knew it until he forced himself to face facts. Zeref had been in turmoil for some time about it, but the minute Mavis told him that she loved him, all of that was forgotten. All he knew was Mavis, her love and the gentle feeling of her lips against his.

And of course, there was that heart breaking moment when they realized that they couldn't see each other anymore. It killed Zeref slowly and painfully on the inside. He wanted to say no, to ask to stay with her, a little longer; but he knew it would be selfish. Zeref knew quite well that Mavis was hurting as much as he did. And so, with that last kiss, he left her forever, without a second glance.

Because he knew that if he looked back, he would never be able to part from her again. It was now or never.

Zeref tossed the dagger back to its place and made his way out of the armory.

He wished more than anything, that he could see Mavis one last time.

 **(A/N): A little angst here and there~ *ducks as pitchforks and knives are thrown at her* Oi! Thos things could kill someone! *ducks as rotten tomatoes are thrown her way* Ew, that stinks. Um, anyway, don't worry, because…Zervis is coming back? Soon? Hopefully?**

 **0FairyTail0:** **Yay, a fellow fan!**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus:** ***laughs nervously* Erm, okay?**

 **StellaHeartfila:** **He sure did~**

 **Destiny246:** **Because that's what sisters do. Annoy their older brothers. Believe me, I would know.**

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel:** **So am I! Please continue to review!**

 **AIRbooks:** **Thank you! And welcome, fellow Wendy-Zeref brotp fan!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Yes, somewhat~**

 **SingingAngel327:** **Thank you! And that would be a good idea, but Mavis still wouldn't have royal blood in her veins…and that's what really mattered in those times.**

 **Thalsassa Bara:** ***blushes* Aw, thank you! I'm happy you nearly cried over my story! That's so flattering! Thank you for reviewing and please continue! And yes, it is a sort of mix.**

 **Jazmin-Sempai:** **Yep~**


	27. Brandish µ

**Chapter 27**

 **Brandish µ**

"So what did you want to show me?" Natsu asked as he and Lucy walked out of the castle together.

Lucy took out a letter. "I just received a letter from my old governess, the Lady Aquarius. Here, read it."

Natsu looked surprised but opened it as instructed.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm going to get straight to the point. You probably want to know why Brandish µ sent you that spiteful letter you spoke of when you told me of your experience in Magnolia. This is why:_

 _Before she died, your mother, the Lady Layla had access to three of the Heartfilian vaults that contained treasure in them. The keys to these vaults were priceless golden keys which each had a symbol of a constellation engraved onto them. When Layla was fatally ill, she entrusted the keys to three of her old friends, trusting them to give them to me, as per her will._

 _The first key was entrusted to one of your old maids, Miss. Spetto. The key had been given to your father after you ran away from home._

 _The second key was entrusted to Zoldeo, another friend of your mother's. I never trusted him, he was quite shady. But your mother had faith in him and entrusted another key to Zoldeo._

 _The third was given to Brandish's mother, Grammi µ. Grammi was an old friend of your mother's. She was a healer and helped Layla during her sickness but was unable to save her. She then took on the job of protecting the key with her life._

 _However, some time before Layla died, Grammi was attacked in her home and killed. The key was stolen from her. It wasn't seen for some time after that._

 _I think, Lucy that Brandish thinks that Layla was the one who arranged Grammi's murder. Of course, it is a common thing done among nobles, so I can't think of any other reason as to why she is so bitter and hateful towards you. I think she was trying to draw you out into the open so that she could successfully do away with you to avenge her mother's death._

 _Both of us know, Lucy, that your mother Layla was a sweet and gentle person, and would've never dreamed of committing such an atrocious crime. Brandish fails to believe that, however._

 _I looked into the details and found some records on Zoldeo. He was earlier convicted of murder and thievery. What he stole, was the key that had been entrusted to Grammi._

 _I have managed to contact Brandish. She is in Acalypha right now._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Aquarius_

Natsu looked at Lucy in horror. "She wants to kill you?!"

"Quiet!" Lucy hissed. "Look, here is what I am going to do. I'm going to write to Aquarius and ask her to send me the records on Zoldeo. Then, I will ask her to send Brandish here to have a private conversation with me on the sly."

"Are you mad?" Natsu demanded angrily. "That woman wants to kill you!"

"I can handle myself," Lucy said firmly. "Natsu, please."

Natsu took one look at her pleading expression and then sighed. "Alright, fine," he grumbled. "But I'm coming with you."

Lucy looked at him before laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's amusing how protective you are."

"Oh, shut up!"


	28. To Forgive

**Chapter-28**

 **To Forgive**

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Brandish asked sullenly.

She and Lucy were standing in a dark alley in one of the shadier areas of Magnolia. Brandish was wearing a cloak to hide her face from plain view. Natsu was standing outside, on guard for them, as Lucy had requested a private audience with Brandish.

"Yes," Lucy confirmed, her eyes surveying Brandish. The green-haired woman looked harmless enough, but Lucy was quite sure that she had a weapon stored away somewhere. The young lady felt rather nervous. She had secretly had Aquarius and Sagittarius (one of her staff), train her in a little defense combat. Despite this, she still felt apprehensive.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother," Lucy said sincerely. "Aquarius told me."

Brandish's eyes narrowed. "I suppose you know of the circumstances of Mother's death? As to how and why she was killed?

"I do," Lucy replied calmly. "Lady Grammi was killed for the key she had in her position. And as to who killed her-"

Brandish was at her side in a flash, her voice dangerously low as she cut in and whispered in Lucy's ear. "Your mother, Layla Heartfilia had her assassinated."

Lucy swung around and struck out blindly with her hands, knocking the knife Brandish had taken out, out of the woman's grasp. But before Lucy could even blink, Brandish, swift as lightning, tackled her to the ground and gripped her neck and covered her mouth, rendering Lucy unable to breathe or shout for help.

"I don't want to do this," Brandish whispered harshly. Lucy felt a tear drop hit her cheek. "I know it's barbaric-but I have to, for Mother's sake! So please, _please_ just die."

Struggling, Lucy gave a powerful kick to Brandish's stomach, dignity and ladylike-ness be damned. The green-haired woman gasped and let go of Lucy.

Lucy, taking advantage of this, tremblingly snatched up the knife from where it had been abandoned. She shook slightly as she pointed it at Brandish. "The tables are turned. Submit, or I shall have to kill you."

Brandish scoffed as she sat up. "Please. You don't have the heart to hurt anyone, let alone kill them."

"Nor do you," Lucy's soft words startled Brandish. "You're not a killer, Brandish. I can tell. And I know-that Lady Grammi would not have wanted you to take vengeance this way, either."

Brandish snarled as she sprung to her feet. "You know nothing about my mother…!"

She cut off abruptly as something came flying at her. Reflexively, she caught it. It was a stack of parchment. Confusion flashed across her features as she looked up at Lucy. "What is this?"

Lucy smiled slightly. "Records on one of the keepers of the Heartfilian keys, Zoldeo."

Brandish began to look through them, confusion still marring her features. "Why do you…."

"Zoldeo served my mother for most of his life," Lucy said quietly. "He was fiercely loyal to her, despite his attraction towards the wealth that she possessed. When Mother was fatally ill, he was beside himself with worry. And when she died, he went mad and transferred his anger to the person he thought responsible for her death-Lady Grammi. He blamed Lady Grammi for not being able to save Mother, and in a fit of rage, killed her and took away her key."

Brandish stared at Lucy and then down at the records. Tears began to swim in her eyes.

"When you sent me that letter, you were only trying to draw me out the open weren't you?" Lucy whispered. "You're not the kind of person who will feed on a person's emotional suffering, having a lot of it yourself. I can see that, Brandish."

Tears spilled from Brandish's eyes. The records fell from her hand onto the ground as she sank to her knees, sobbing. "I-I wasted…my entire life….!" She gasped. "Mother….mother!"

Lucy knelt down as well and gently embraced Brandish. "I can feel your pain….." she murmured. "And I can understand how you feel. My mother died as well. Mother…" Lucy closed her eyes. "She was a sweet, gentle, graceful woman. She would've never manipulated your mother like that. Mother must've loved Lady Grammi as a dear friend."

Brandish only cried harder, clinging to Lucy as if the girl was her lifeline.

Natsu then entered, to tell Lucy that her time with Brandish was up. But the scene before his eyes completely disarmed him and he stared at the two women in shock."

"Zoldeo is dead now," Lucy said gently. "He was executed for his crimes. So, there is no need for your vengeance anymore."

Brandish drew back, wiping away her tears. Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. "You trust people so easily…how can you still forgive me after all I have done to you?"

Lucy chuckled. "I really can't explain it. However…..will you do a favor for me?"

Brandish raised an eyebrow at her.

Lucy reached into the folds of her satin cloak and drew out a shining golden key. She pressed it into Brandish's hands. "Will you take care of this key for me, Brandish?"

The woman in question looked at her for a minute before nodding curtly.

"That's good!" Smilingly, Lucy helped Brandish to her feet and nodded to Natsu slightly before speaking again. "You should be off, Brandish, before anyone finds out that you were here."

Brandish nodded once more. She straightened her cloak, inclined her head towards them and left.

"Let's go, shall we?" Lucy turned to Natsu expectantly.

"Right," Natsu led them to where he had secured Ember. "Lucy?"

"Yes?" Lucy tilted her head to one side in question.

"Why did you forgive Brandish so easily?"

Lucy paused in mid-step and looked up at the cerulean sky. "I'm not really sure why. But I think….it's because that's what Mother would've wanted me to do. And besides," she gave Natsu a brilliant smile. "I don't think any of us have the right to withhold forgiveness from her. Brandish needed a hand to pull her out of the darkness. So I chose to assist her. It's as simple as that."

Natsu nodded slowly, feeling some turmoil in his soul.

For one thing, his respect towards Lucy had grown. Another, he felt the desire to follow her example and to forgive as easily as she did. Third, he admired the purity of her heart.

But another, completely different emotion bubbled up in his chest.

And at that moment, for the first time, Natsu was completely sure about his feelings for Lucy.

 **(A/N): Just two more chapters left. *bursts into tears* I can't give this story up!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Destiny246:** **I swear, my bff looks like a demon anytime someone bad mouths me….:D**

 **TheCrazyClan:** **Well, now you know! I hope you liked the confrontation!**

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel:** **Heh, it was quite difficult to play her part. But I figured the readers deserved some explanation as to why on earth she sent Lucy that letter, so.**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **Thank you for the review! You're my most constant reviewer so far and I really appreciate it~**

 **Guest:** ***screams incoherently as sweetness and flattery-ness of the review envelops and drowns her in a sea of bliss* THANK YOU! You have no idea how happy your review made me and how warm and fuzzy I felt on the inside after reading it! It really made my day! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	29. Reunion

**Chapter 29**

 **Reunion**

"Zeref?" Wendy asked, as her older brother made to go out of the castle. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm going for a ride," Zeref replied indifferently. "I need to clear my head."

"I see," Wendy said. "Say, did you see Natsu and Lucy anywhere? I can't find them."

"If I'm not mistaken, I saw them heading of the castle grounds," Zeref replied shortly. "Well, I'll be off, Wendy."

"Stay safe."

"I will."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

"Going for a walk, Mavis?" Levy asked her friend cheerfully as Mavis got up to leave the tavern.

Mavis nodded. "Yes, Levy. I'll meet you later at your house, shall I?"

"Right."

Mavis inclined her head slightly towards Levy before leaving.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

"I've gone quite far, haven't I?" Zeref commented aloud as he looked around him. He had reached the coastal areas on the borders of Magnolia. Before he knew it, he had directed Midnight to take a turn that led to the cliffs.

 _This place…._ Zeref pondered with a slight pang in his heart. _I remember now…didn't Mavis show us this place once?_

Zeref found his thoughts drifting away from the cliffs and onto Mavis.

 _Is this what it's like to be in love all the time?_ Zeref wondered silently. _To know so much pain? Then…..I should've never fallen in love…._

Zeref swung himself out of his saddle. Stroking Midnight's raven mane absently, he told her, "Stay here. I won't be long."

Midnight whinnied softly and nuzzled Zeref's shoulder. The Crown Prince smiled slightly and moved away from the horse.

Venturing to the edge of the cliffs, Zeref drew in his breath slowly at the beauty of the view in front of him. The sea, a beautiful shade of cornflower, seemed perfectly serene. The boats belonging to the fishermen in the harbor were empty. There wasn't a single person on the sandy beach. The silence of the coast was almost deafening.

Midnight snorted. Zeref turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "What's-"

He cut off abruptly as the ground beneath his feet crumbled. Zeref let out a yell as he fell headlong towards the mass of cruel rocks waiting below.

"Zeref!"

The terrified voice that cried his name was familiar. A hand reached out and gripped his own. A few minutes later and he wouldn't have been reached.

Zeref looked up at his savior. "Mavis! What are you doing here?!"

Mavis seemed too afraid for his safety to answer. She closed her eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

"This brings back memories," Mavis murmured as she walked along the cliffs. "It's been so long since I came here. Not since-"

Mavis cut off abruptly, not allowing herself to finish.

Her jade eyes spotted a familiar horse. She ran forward to it.

"Midnight!" Mavis exclaimed as she reached it. "It's been far too long. Hold on, if you're here, that must mean Zeref is…!"

Midnight whinnied. She trotted forward, stopped, and looked back at Mavis.

Mavis blinked. "Are you trying to get me to follow you? Is that it?"

Midnight jerked her head towards forward. Mavis followed her action and gasped. "The ground! That part has crumbled away!"

Mavis went over cautiously and peered over. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar figure falling down to the depths below.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

Zeref reached out with his other hand and gripped a ledge that was jutting out from the cliff. "Mavis, do you think you're strong enough to pull me up?"

"No," Mavis replied, trying to stay calm. "I'll have to run for help."

"Where?! There isn't a house in miles!"

"The boats," Mavis' eyes flashed determinedly. "There's sure to be some ropes in the boats at the harbor. I'll go get them."

She looked down at Zeref, concern entering her eyes. "Will you be able to hold on until I get back?"

Zeref nodded. "Yes, but you have to hurry. This ledge won't hold for much longer."

"Right." Mavis let go of his hand, which fell limply to his side and sprang to her feet and took off at top speed.

Her heart thudded against her chest as she ran down the path leading up the cliffs. She had to make it in time, she _had to_ …..

The beach came into sight. Taking a swift turn, Mavis headed straight for the harbor. She reached it in due time.

There were no fishermen in the boats that were tied there. Mavis stepped nimbly into one and pushed the fishing tackle away until she spotted a coil of rope. Grabbing it, she ran back the way she came.

As she headed up the cliffs, Mavis' bad luck caught up to her as her foot caught on a stone. She crashed to the ground, the rope falling from her hands.

"Ugh…." Mavis struggled to get up. She glanced at her ankle.

 _Damn. I think I've sprained it._

She glanced at the rope. "If I continue now…" Her ankle would definitely get worse and if she had another fall, she'd break it or something. Still….

Mavis staggered to her feet, biting her lip.

 _I can't give up. I won't. I_ _ **won't**_ _let Zeref die. If he dies, I won't be able to live._

"This is not going to stop me….." Mavis picked up the rope. "I'll keep going!"

As she ran, Mavis knew she was straining and damaging her foot by doing so. As long as she saved Zeref…..it'd be fine.

After what seemed like hours, but was merely minutes, Mavis finally reached the brink where Zeref had fallen over. Relief flooded her heart when she saw that he was still holding on.

"Thank God," Mavis whispered hoarsely. She swiftly knotted the rope around a rock and tossed the rest over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

"It's been a few hours now," Lucy said exasperatedly. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy were searching the town for Zeref on horseback. "Where can he be?"

Wendy bit her lip as she thought. "Well…we didn't search the coast yet, did we? You and Mavis once took us there."

"Let's go then!" Natsu said impatiently.

They reached the coast in due time. Lucy directed them onto the cliffs and they rode behind her.

Wendy gave an exclamation. "Look, isn't that Midnight up ahead?"

It was. Mavis was very close, on her knees at the very brink of the cliffs. Her face was the picture of anxiety.

"Mavis!" Lucy cried, jumping off her horse. The young woman didn't seem to notice her and stared down instead.

Wendy let out a little shriek when she saw Zeref climb up and swing himself onto solid ground next to Mavis. "Brother!" She called, running over to him. "What have you been doing?!"

Zeref smiled a little sheepishly. "I fell of the cliff. Mavis saved me, though."

Before he could turn to Mavis and thank her, Wendy flung herself at him.

"You could've been killed!" Wendy sobbed into his shoulder. "Don't be so careless!"

"I'm sorry." Zeref said gently, patting her on the back.

Natsu stepped forward, looking rather pale. "That was really stupid." Was all he was able to say.

Mavis stared at Zeref as the prince dislodged himself from Wendy. On one hand-she was really glad that she had managed to save Zeref from what could've very well been his death. On the other hand-the old pain had reared its ugly head once more when she laid eyes on Zeref. Seeing him once more was something that both delighted and pained her.

Zeref stepped over to her. Mavis, unable to meet his gaze, looked down. The Crown Prince knelt down beside her and spoke gently. "How are you feeling? That must have been quite the run."

"I'm fine," Mavis muttered, still not meeting his gaze.

Lucy, Natsu and Wendy, quite forgotten now, watched them worriedly.

Zeref's next action was quite unexpected. He gripped Mavis by the shoulders and drew her into an embrace.

Mavis' eyes widened, but she did nothing to resist, reveling once more in the feeling of his arms around her. She simply rested her golden head against his chest.

"I'm so happy," Zeref whispered into her hair. "I'm so happy that I got to see you again…."

"Zeref…." Mavis murmured.

Zeref drew away and tilted her chin upwards before letting his lips descend upon hers. Mavis' eyes widened for a minute before she closed them and allowed tears to trickle down her cheeks.

Pulling away, Zeref drew her into a tight embrace once more.

"I can't let you go, Mavis," He said, resting his chin on her head. "I can't let you go. Not anymore."

"Nor can I, Zeref," Mavis replied in a whisper. "Nor can I….."

 **(A/N): Sorry for not responding to the reviews this time. I'm really tired, so I'll have to go.**


	30. Happy Ever After

**Chapter-30**

 **Happy Ever After**

"Zeref?" Wendy interrupted hesitantly. "We-we should really be getting back. Mother and Father will be worrying about us."

Zeref nodded reluctantly. "Yes."

He stood up and extended a hand to Mavis. She took it gingerly and got to her feet, wobbling slightly.

Mavis let go of her hand. "I-I suppose I should get going….." she said hesitantly.

"No."

All heads shot up to look at Zeref who had a determined look in his eye. "Mavis," he told her. "Come back to the castle with us."

"Eh?!" Mavis gasped. "But I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Zeref grabbed Mavis' hand and led her over to Midnight. The others watched them, confused.

"B-but-"

"Mavis," Zeref looked her in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

Mavis nodded slowly. "Of course."

"Then, come."

He helped her onto Midnight and then got on himself. The rest looked at each other before mounting their own horses.

"I hope you have a plan, Zeref!" Natsu yelled to the Crown Prince as they rode back to the castle.

"I do." Zeref said quietly.

They reached the castle soon enough. The guards at the gate looked at Mavis suspiciously and opened their mouths to protest. Two terrifying gazes from Zeref and Lucy shut them up, however.

Once the horses had been left in the stables, Zeref caught Mavis by the arm and practically dragged her into the castle. Lucy, Natsu and Wendy hastened to follow.

"Lucy," Lord Jude interrupted them at the entrance, nodding respectfully to Wendy and Natsu. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Not now, father," Lucy hissed and ran past him.

They all reached the throne room and went inside. Luckily for them, it was empty save for the king and queen. None of the court officials were there and Igneel and Grandine themselves were about to leave.

"Mother, Father," Zeref said imperiously. "This is Mavis Vermillion."

Mavis, extremely flustered, tried to do some sort of a curtsey, but ended up with an awkward half-bow. Queen Grandine's lips twitched as if she was restraining herself from laughing. King Igneel didn't notice at all, instead raising an eyebrow at Zeref.

"She saved my life today," Zeref continued recklessly. "I was out riding in the coast and I accidently fell over the cliffs. Lady Mavis happened to be there and caught my hand in time. If she hadn't, I would've been prey to the cruel rocks beneath the cliffs.

"Zeref!" Queen Grandine said reproachfully. "I have told you time and time again not to ride out so far!" She turned to Mavis. "Thank you for saving my son's life."

Mavis flushed and looked down. "I did what anyone else would've, Your Majesty."

"Still," King Igneel spoke for the first time. "This calls for a reward of sorts, don't you agree?" He directed his question towards Queen Grandine, who nodded.

"Certainly."

Mavis tried to protest but was stopped by Zeref.

"I would like to suggest something," Zeref said slowly. "It is something that both Mavis and I wish for."

"Is that so?" Grandine looked surprised, but indulged. "Then ask."

Mavis, getting a fair idea of what Zeref was planning, cast him a nervous look. Zeref returned it with a reassuring one before he turned to his parents.

"Today was not the first time Mavis and I met," Zeref began. "We met some time ago, a few months past, I believe. We had been meeting in secret and enjoyed each other's company. After some time, we fell in love."

King Igneel's expression was priceless and Zeref resisted the urge to laugh and continued. "We decided that the visits should stop, for it was hopeless for the both of us to be together. That was a month ago. Today's meeting was by pure chance, some would say. _I_ say it was fate. Mother, Father, I only ask you this: Please allow Mavis and I to be together. I cannot bear to be separate from her once more, and I know that she feels the same."

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy exchanged worried looks from behind the pair, and then trained their eyes on the King and Queen hopefully.

"Zeref," Queen Grandine began. "All we've ever wanted is yours, and Natsu and Wendy's happiness. If it was anything else, we would never deny your request. But you must understand, even if we agree to this, the court officials never will."

"Your mother is right," Kind Igneel added. "We want you to be happy, Zeref. But Lady Mavis will never be accepted. The court officials consider royal blood to be more important than character and strength."

"I don't care!" Zeref bit out. "How can one person be considered more important than another just because of blood. Blood doesn't matter! We're all human beings and we have equal rights! If marrying someone because they have noble blood is the law, I'll change it! It isn't fair!"

"Zeref….." Mavis whispered.

"Mavis is precious to me," Zeref continued. "She is far more precious than any jewel. And she is certainly much better than any of the empty-headed noblewomen I see on a daily basis!"

"I'll try not to take offense to that." Wendy, Lucy and Queen Grandine spoke all at once, glaring at Zeref.

Zeref paused his rant to give them a sheepish smile. "No offense, ladies. Still," He looked pleadingly at his parents. " _Please,_ Father and Mother. This is all I ask."

Queen Grandine and King Igneel looked at each other, considering. Wendy suddenly stepped forward.

"Mother, Father," she said respectfully. "Do the rules of society really matter? Is it more important than the happiness of the people? I think that commoners should be treated just the same as nobles."

"The princess is correct," Lucy added. "I know Mavis personally, and I know that she loves Zeref like no other. Love is a great and powerful thing. Two leaders so greatly united could do wonders for the kingdom."

"Yes, Lucy's right," Natsu looked defiantly at his parents. "I don't care about what other people think. I may not know much about this stuff, but I can see that being away from Mavis is _killing_ Zeref on the inside. The rules about blood and what not are hogwash. Mavis is great for Zeref."

Zeref smiled gratefully at Natsu. "Thank you, brother."

Natsu shot him a grin. "No problem."

Tears began to swim in Mavis' eyes. "Thank you all so much." She whispered.

Zeref wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her tenderly. "Don't cry, dearest."

King Igneel and Queen Grandine looked at the pair and then each other. Nodding as they came to a mutual decision, they turned to Zeref and Mavis.

"We have decided," King Igneel began. "Zeref, you are free to court Mavis if you so choose."

Mavis smiled happily and Zeref let out a sigh of relief.

"However," Queen Grandine continued for him. "You must be prepared to fight against the court, once they learn of this. Are you willing?"

Zeref and Mavis exchanged looks before answering in one voice.

"Yes."

Lucy squealed and hugged Wendy out of delight, forgetting her dignity in that moment. She sprung up to give Natsu a hug as well, but blushed and simply shook his hand at the last minute.

Tears of happiness shone in Mavis' eyes as she turned to Zeref. The Crown Prince leaned down and gently kissed her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At sunset, Lucy walked in the rose garden, admiring the crimson beauty of the flowers, bathed in the golden-orange glow of the setting sun.

"Hey."

Lucy swung around and a smile came unbidden to her lips at the sight of Natsu. "Hello."

Natsu fell into step beside her. "Weren't you lonely here, all by yourself?"

"I'm used to it." Lucy said cheerfully. "And besides, you're here now, aren't you?"

"I guess," Natsu mumbled. "Oh, Mavis was saying something about your friend, Levy. She's engaged."

"I heard," Lucy said with a smile. "His name is Gajeel Redfox, I think."

"Yeah," Natsu muttered. "I know him. He works here at the castle as a footman."

"Really?" Lucy asked delightedly. "Are you friends with him?" At Natsu's scowl, she laughed. "I'm guessing not."

They walked in silence for some time before Natsu spoke up hesitantly. "Hey….Lucy?"

"Mm?"

Natsu swallowed and looked away. "Do you-do you still want to continue with this marriage thing?"

Lucy stopped and stared at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking," Natsu said. "If-if you don't want this, I can still call off the whole thing."

Lucy was silent for a few minutes. Her golden bangs fell over her eyes, blocking them. She finally murmured, "Do you really want to call it off so badly?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "What?! No! I-I just trying to consider your feelings, that's all!"

"Natsu, you're such an idiot," Lucy muttered and looked him in the eye. "Haven't you realized it by now?! I'm in love with you!"

Natsu let out a noiseless gasp and Lucy continued. "I don't know why-or when, I just am. Of course I don't want to you to call off the wedding!"

Natsu stared at her. "Lucy…..I feel the same way too…I guess…."

Lucy's eyes widened for a split second before she moved swiftly and flung her hands around Natsu's neck and pressed her lips to his.

Natsu froze for a minute before he responded in kind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What a sweet sight," Mavis said with a giggle as she joined Zeref at the balcony and looked down at Natsu and Lucy.

"Mavis," Zeref spoke with a smile. "I see you've gotten into all your finery."

Mavis laughed. "Her Majesty procured these for me." She twirled in her pink silk gown. "How do you like it?"

"Beautiful," Zeref breathed, pulling her to him. He kissed her forehead. "But then again, you'd look as beautiful even in rags."

Mavis laughed again as she pulled away. "You flatter me."

She looked down at Natsu and Lucy again. "I'm so glad that they got their happily ever after-just like we have, Zeref."

"Indeed,' Zeref smiled as he laced his fingers with hers. "Though there will still be trials to come."

"Yes," Mavis agreed. "But we'll face them together, right?"

"Of course."

The future was by no means bright or pleasant. Not just yet, anyway. But there would still be plenty of bends in the road to look around….and they would be together. Together, they would overcome the obstacles that lay before them to see the golden future ahead-their happily ever after.

Freedom was yet to come, but they would fight for it.

THE END

 **(A/N): And there it is! The end to** **Royal Romance.** **Thank you all for making this story a huge success! I can't believe that I've gotten so many reviews! I'm really sad to end it though…**

 **Before you ask, there won't be an epilogue or sequel. Sorry for those who were hoping for one, but this story ends here.**

 **Oh, and please support my other ongoing stories** **Fallen Star** **and** **Not Again!** **(if you're an Inuyasha fan)**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed and followed and favorited!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Destiny246:** **Thank you for your constant reviewing! I'm going to miss you…**

 **0FairyTail0:** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**

 **TheCazyClan:** **Aw, thank you! That means so much to me~**

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel:** **Thank you! I hope the ending was satisfying!**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus:** **Thank you as always.**

 **SingingAngel237:** **You were such a GREAT reviewer and I'm gonna miss you! Please support my other stories as well!**

 **Laxusdrayar2324:** **You're another amazing constant reviewer! I hope you liked the ending! Thank you so much for all your support!**

 **Guest:** **Thanks for the review!**

 **(Guest)Random Reviewer:** **Thank you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Si-chanwantdragon:** **Thank you, thank you so much! Your review really made me blush! I hope you liked the ending! I would love to see you reading my other stories, so please do!**

 **Thank you all so much! Goodbye!**


End file.
